Two Bands Two Lives
by Loubell
Summary: Mikan and her friends who are a famous band, enter high school at a young age then four new students come who are also a band.Will these four students ruin everything for them or change it for the better? More than adventure happens chapie.MxN HxR
1. character bio

_**Character bio for the girls**_

Mikan Sakura: age:17

B-day: 1/1/94

Alices: Nullification, S.E.C, Fire, and, Ice

She's cold to everyone she doesn't get along with although almost everyone respects her even her teachers. She's very quiet and loves to read anything she can find lying around. She often skips classes with her friends. Although only seventeen she entered collage with her friends in other words a genius. She is lead vocal and electric guitarist in the Falling Stars.

* * *

Hotaru Imai: age:17

B-day: 7/25/94

Alice: Invention

Like Mikan she is cold and rarely talks. She blackmails anyone who gets in her way and also on who she thinks she can make money off. Also like Mikan she entered collage at an early age and is respected by almost everyone. Like Mikan she also skips classes often but only if Mikan does. She is second vocal and base guitarist in the Falling Stars.

* * *

Nonoko Ogaswara: age:17

B-day: 5/20/94

Alice: Chemistry

Nonoko is very talkative especially with her friend Anna. She hates anyone who is mean to her friends. Her hobby is making different chemicals. Like the rest of her friends she entered collage at an early age and is also respected. She only skips classes if Mikan says so. She is the keyboarder in the Falling Stars.

* * *

Anna Umenomiya: age: 17

B-day: 3/3/94

Alice: Cooking

She is the very same as Nonoko in fact so much the same some mistake them as twins. She loves to make her food come to life with her alice. Sometimes she mixes her and Nonoko's alice together to make cookie bombs for fights. Only skips classes if Mikan says so. She is the drummer in the Falling Stars.

* * *

_**Character bio for the boys**_

Natsume Hyuuga: age:17

B-day: 11/27/94

Alice: Fire

He almost never talks even to his friends if he answers it'll be hn or ah. He is also a genius although he skips classes and reads during class if he does go. He is respected especially from the girls and his fan club. He is lead singer and electric guitarist for his band the Comets.

* * *

Ruka Nogi: age:17

B-day: 3/16/94

Alice: Animal Pherimone

He loves animals but is somewhat more talkative than Natsume cause he actually speaks sentences. He only skips classes if Natsume does. He often carries his bunny around its name is Usagi. Also has a fan club like Natsume. He is the second vocal and the bass guitarist for the band the Comets.

* * *

Yuu Tobita: age:17

B-day: 6/14/94

Alice: Illusion

Yuu is very kind and quiet though if you ask him a simple question he'll show off his intelligence by explaining the whole thing. He skips classes with Natsume and also has a fan club along with everyone else. He is the keyboarder in the band Comet.

* * *

Kokoroyomi Yume: age:17

B-day: 3/18/94

Alice: Mind Reading

He always has this goofy smile on. Everyone calls him Koko for short and is the most talkative one in the group. He loves to read Natsume's mind just for fun. He also has a fan club and is the drummer for the band Comet.

* * *

**A/n) next chapter starts the story so be ready for it tutulu.**


	2. the beginning

**A/n) first chapter I'm on a honey bun roll. No seriously I sat on a honey bun roll, it was on my chair and I don't look where I sit so...you get the idea.**

* * *

**-THE NEW BEGINNING-**

Alice Academy High School the home of the smartest people in all of Japan. Only the selected have a chance to get in. (This is a boarding school and they do have star rankings) And this is where Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko come in. They are the youngest girls actually the youngest ever to be excepted into a high school this early. These four are all highly respected not only cause of they're smart but, they are also one of Japan's top bands making them well geniuses all in all. No one knows how they ever got this smart because they usually skip classes often but this is where the story starts.

"Hey, Mikan are we going to skip class today?" asked Anna while walking down the hall to classes wearing the Alice Academy uniform.

The uniform consisted of a blue plaid skirt which reached mid-thy, a dark blue blazer with a white long sleeved dress shirt. Both the blazer and dress shirt had the Academy's crest on the front pocket. They also wore black long boots.

"Hm, not today I have a feeling that something interesting is going to happen." Mikan said

"What makes you thing something interesting is going to happen?" asks Nonoko

"Bakas' she's used her Copy alice to get the foresight alice." complained Hotaru

"So you're using foresight..." said Anna

"What's going to happen today?" finished Nonoko

"Hm...you'll see." Mikan said Smirking

**-At the class room-**

The four girls entered the class room only to be greeted with screams of crazed fan people.

"OH MIKAN-SAMA YOU LOOK GREAT TODAY!"

"YOU TOO HOTARU-SAMA!"

"ANNA-SAN CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER!"

"NONOKO SIT WITH ME TODAY!"Said all their fans but the four just ignored them and went to where they usually sit. Mikan in the very back on the right, Hotaru the front right and, Nonoko and Anna in the middle left. A few minutes later the class started well kinda.

"Sorry my dear pupils that I'm late and do you know why I am?" asked Narumi The class just grumbled like to say 'just get on with it' Narumi took it as a no "Well today we have four new students." he said as the class perked up.

"Four new students I hope they're all guys." said one girl.

"I hope they're all girls." said a guy and now the class was having a dispute weather or not they were boys or girl or both.

Narumi sweat dropped "Well let's bring them in. Ok guys you can come in now." four guys came in one by one and with each person coming in the girls just got louder and louder until they all had nose bleeds or passed out from excitement except for our four girls.

"First, is Yuu Tobita, his alice is illusion he is also 17 years old, and is a triple star." Yuu just gave a slight bow and adjusted his glasses in which made some girls nosebleed.

"Next, is Kokoroyomi Yume his alice is mind reading he is 17 years old and is a two star." Kokoro stepped up and said "Please just call me Koko." he said with his usual goofy smile which gave the girls sigh dreamily.

"This is Ruka Nogi his alice is animal pheromone 17 years old, he is a three star like Yuu." Ruka looked up and gave a small smile and nod some girls fainted it was to much he was...he was Hot! Prince Charming as some would say.

"And last is Natsume Hyuuga his alice is fire age 17 and is a special star." he just looked at everyone as if they where a nuisance and even just by doing that all girls except our four were _ding ding ding _down and out for the count.

Narumi sweat dropped again '_This is going to be one hell of a year.' _

"Okay who wants to be their partners?" all the girls (except our four) hands shot up. '_Ya know what I'm going to play match maker I might be forfeiting my life but ya know it's worth it. They'll be thanking me later for this.' _

"Hotaru you will be Ruka's partner and show him around the campus."

"Whatever." she said '_Sure why not he will make me SO much money for his pictures.'_ she thought as she had money signs in her eyes.

"For Yuu how about...Nonoko." a second later after he said that the potion Nonoko was working on had exploded into blue smoke. "WHAT?"

"Nonoko your new partner is Yuu's." Nonoko's mouth dropped a mile.

Anna laughed at the expression on her face."And Koko is Anna 's partner."

"NO!" she yelled standing up."Nonoko you know what we do at times like these."

"Yeah I do poisonous cookie daggers."

"Yeah." said Anna making daggers out of cookies while Nonoko made the poison and in three seconds they were done. They both held six daggers and threw them at the two boys. But luckily Mikan reflected it with her barrier alice. The two boys gulped at how close they were to death.

"Mikan why did you stop us?" complained Anna

"Because I don't want you two to kill just because you got them as your partners." she said

"Well I'm glad you feel that way Mikan because Natsume will be your partner." said Narumi

"Anna, Nonoko forget what I said go ahead kill them kill them all." she changed her mind after she got Natsume as her partner.

"You four go sit by your partners and since we have new students free day." said Narumi as he left the room.

Yuu and Koko gulped again as they saw Anna and Nonoko thinking of a more torturous plans. Ruka went over and sat next to Hotaru.

"Hello." he said with a heart melting smile

"Don't bug me bunny boy I'm busy." Ruka sweat dropped at how come the charming smile didn't make her faint or swoon like the rest of the girls.

'_Wow this girl is interesting...and pretty... wait! I didn't think that!_' thought Ruka

Natsume who was watching the whole thing walked over to where Mikan was sitting. Surely he thought he would do better then the other three. He walked over to Mikan where she was sitting with her feet on the desk, her arms folded across her chest with a manga on her face making her look like she was sleeping. Natsume picked up the manga from her face but she wasn't sleeping.

"Give it back." she ordered standing up with a pissed look on her face.

"No." he said back. Mikan had a scowled at him. So finally she thought of a plan. She snapped her fingers and it was back in her hands. She smirked in victory.

"Hn. What's your name?" he asked

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura." She said but returning to her position.

Natsume walked over to Yuu."Yuu I need some info on a girl named Mikan Sakura."

* * *

**Edited: August 28 11:45**


	3. Battle of the Bands

**A/n) here is the second chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

**-Battle of the Bands-**

"Natsume I found that info. you wanted here." Yuu said handing him a piece of paper. Natsume read down the things he already knew until he found a section that was interesting it said...

_Mikan Sakura is the current leader of the band Falling Stars this group of girls is said to be even better than the band Comet. It is also a rumor that Mikan Sakura is an orphan that has these special powers that hypnotize people into liking her music._

Natsume was not happy for a couple reasons. One) It said they were better then his band, no one was better than them he would not except it. Then Two) Mikan was using her alice and making people like it. He also noticed that; that would mean Mikan has three alices barrier, teleportation, and voice hypnosis. But as he looked at more info. on the paper it said...

_Mikan Sakura is the current holder of four alices... Nullification her original alice, S.E.C the alice she inherited and last the two she uses the often Fire and Ice alice._

'_So those are her alices.'_ thought Natsume '_I want to see just how good this girl is.'_ "Yuu get the band ready were going in for a Battle of the Bands contest."

Mikan and her friends were at their most favorite spot in the whole academy the Sakura tree. They have always gone there when they had nothing better to do. But today Mikan felt something big was going to happen and sure enough here comes Natsume.

"Oh look it's Natsume and his gang. What do you want?" asked Anna

"I want to challenge you to a Battle of the Bands contest." he said

"Ok, we will for you as a prize for speaking a whole sentence." Mikan replied with a smirk

"Very funny." Said Natsume sarcastically

"So when will the contest take place?" Mikan asked

"If your ready enough, tomorrow after school." he shrugged

"Oh we're always ready, right girls."

"Yeah!" they all yelled raising their fists

"Good cause the student body will be the judges so be ready and you can't use your alices."he said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hmpf, that's not a problem and we're always ready. Bring it on." said Anna

"Oh and to Make it more worth it let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet." Nonoko asked skeptically

"If my band wins your band has to do whatever they say and if your band wins we'll do whatever your band says. Deal?"

"I don't do anything like that with out consulting my band first." said Mikan

"What do you girls say?" all the girls looked at each other then at Natsume as they said "We'll see you tomorrow."

**-The Next Day After School-**

"Are you ready Natsume? Or are you going to chicken out at the last second." Mikan said trying to intimidate him.

"It won't be me who will chicken out it'll be you."

Mikan grew furious and turned around and walked to her band. "So guy did you pick out a song?"

"Yeah one of our best they'll have no chance against us alice or not."

"Well you're up first." said Yuu.

Mikan and her band got on stage ready to sing and when the music started.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could_  
_Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

The crowd loved it they were cheering and whistling. Mikan gave Natsume a satisfied look like she was going to win and now it was Natsume and his bands turn. But before going on stage he turned to his band and said. "Now we really are going to win no matter what we do the Falling Stars don't have a chance."

_One day  
When I came home  
At lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out  
To the back yard  
To find out if it was one of those rowdy boys._

_Stood there with my neighbor  
Called Peter,  
And a Flux Capacitor.  
He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah... he said..._

_I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine(doing fine)._

_He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.  
Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!  
Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor  
We drove around in a time machine,  
Like the one in the film I've seen..  
Yeah... he said..._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine(doing fine)._

_I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album.  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson._

_I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album.  
He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah..._

_I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine(doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine(doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine(doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine(doing fine)._

Now by how the crowd was cheering everyone could tell that the Comets had won and the girls have to do everything they say for a week. Mikan left without saying a word. (someone's mad) '_Crap I need to find a loophole in all this.'_ she thought as she headed back to her dorm.

* * *

**A/n) songs A Thousand Miles** **by Venessa Carlton and Year 3000 by The Jonas Brothers** **hope you liked it. Edited: August 28, 12:00  
**


	4. Battle Contract

**A/n) another chapter more reviews I get MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (breath in, cough, cough)**

* * *

-**Battle Contract-**

The next day after the battle of the bands Natsume was looking for Mikan cause he wanted her and her friends to do what ever he and his friends say.

'_Where is she? She left without saying anything_. _Why doesn't she talk to me...wow back up did I just think that? No I didn't it was the evil twin brother in my head; he made me think that'. _Natsume looked around and saw Mikan sitting under the Sakura tree reading a new book she just bought.

'_Oh wait, there she is. Wow she looks beautiful today...Natsuku you need to stop that.'_ **(He blamed his thoughts on his fake make-believe twin brother in his head Natsuku)**Natsume walked over to Mikan and stood over her.

"You lost the battle of the bands yesterday so now you and your friends are to obey me and my friends orders."

"No, I believe that the deal wasn't written nor did we shake on it." she stated

"Yeah, but the deal was issued in front of your group they're witnesses." Natsume said while crossing his arms

"Like they would admit to witnessing that kind of deal so it's not official." she said closing the book

"This fight ain't over Polka." he said smirking at 'Polka'

'_Po-Po-POLKA!? Oh he's going to regret that if it's a fight he wants it's a fight he's gonna get.'_

"Oh you want to fight I'll give you one and stop calling me Polka it's rude and perverted." she said as she stood up

Natsume smirked again at the thought "What kind of fight?"

"Here's the contract." she said as she pulled out a piece of paper. Natsume read the paper up and down he looked at one section that said: '_The two people will fight with natural fighting skills and their alice or alices. If you are to lose_ _you and your group will be the opposing persons group slaves for a month. There will be no cheap tricks and it will be a fair fight.'_

'_Should I really agree to this. I mean her alices there's almost no doubt that I'm going to lose, but if I were pass this up she would start calling me weak, I have no choice to agree. But if I lose then it'll be the humiliation part of it. Well lets see humiliation or being called weak... humiliation it is.' _Natsume thought

"If you agree to those conditions please sign at the bottom and we'll meet in the middle of the northern woods tomorrow after school and seeing that it's a Saturday you'll have time to regenerate those wounds you're going to get on Sunday."

Natsume flinched not only did she come up with a legal contract but he knew that the chance of him winning was slim and no doubt that he would get a lot of wounds that day but he would go threw with it. Mikan held out a pen looking like she already knew his answer. Natsume gave an unnoticeable sigh of defeat and took the pen from Mikan. He signed handed the contract back to her. She looked it over carefully and gave a smile.

"Well Hyuuga it was nice doing business with you also this will not be a group fight in case you didn't notice. But you can bring your friends to watch you lose if you want. After all when my group wins they will be their slaves. In simple terms not only did you sign for you but for your group as well." she gave another smile and walked away.

**(Incase you guys didn't get that this fight is only between Natsume and Mikan but if Natsume loses he and his gang will be Mikan's and her gangs slaves. But if Mikan loses she and her gang will be Natsume's and his gangs slave.)**

While she was walking away Natsume had to hide his eyes behind his bangs for he was blushing from the smile she gave. '_Stupid Natsuku he's making me blush over her. Oh boy. What did I just get me and my band into?'_

* * *

**-The Next Day**-

A rumor had got around the high school that two of the eight geniuses were going to have a battle in the northern woods after school. And of course everyone was interested in going to see the battle. After all who wouldn't want to see the a couple of the schools most famous people in alice academy fight. **(Heck I'd go and I'm not into stuff like that) **after school there was...well lets just say almost everyone from the elementary to the high school was there meaning A LOT of people was there even some of the teachers and they were supposed to stop stuff like this.

Mikan was under one of the big oak trees taking a nap. The rest of her group was next to her playing go-fish. And that in its self shows how worried they were of getting beaten. A couple minutes of waiting and Natsume and his gang finally showed up. Three of them sweat dropped at the scene (it excludes Natsume).

"Got any three's?" asked Hotaru

"Nope go fish." said Anna

"Hey, guys they arrived." said Nonoko getting up

"Hey, Mikan they're here." said Hotaru kicking Mikan's legs

"What you beat them up!? Why didn't you wake me up I wanted to watch." she said trying to get out of her dream state.

"No Mikan they're her to become our slaves." said Anna

"Oh...well...I want get this over with quickly (yawn)." Mikan said getting up and brushing her skirt off. Unknown to them with each word they said the guys got angry from being insulted so much.

"So are we going to start this fight or are you just going to continue playing your little games?" Natsume asked irritated.

"I'm ready when you are."

Natsume started charging toward Mikan with a fire ball in hand. She just stood there looking at him and as soon as he got close enough she dodged and elbowed him in the back. He fell forward but did a back flip and landed on his feet. "Don't think you can get rid of me so easily. This fight's not over yet. " he said

"Darling, it hasn't even started." Natsume's eye twitched at what she said. He didn't like to be called nicknames like that. Natsume charged at her again as fire balls surrounded her there was no where to escape except...Natsume formed a fist as fire surrounded it

'_No where for you to escape now.' _he thought as he got close but she disappeared. '_Where'd she go.' _Natsume felt the earth rumble under his feet. '_Shit'_ he high jumped just in time for Mikan to emerge with her fist covered with earth. She came out and in her other hand she had an ice cream.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Oh I just went to China so I decided to get an ice cream while I was there."

Everyone in the crowd had their mouths hanging to the ground. Natsume even wanted join them but thought it was stupid. A second later she finished it and went back to fighting. They both had their serious face on (well Mikan's was a smile but you get the idea). They both got into a stance and each had a fireball in hand as they started to charging one another as they got closer the heat increased. Then finally the fires clashed and as soon as they hit a sonic boom erupted.

The smoke that was created from the impact cleared away and there was a huge crater. The crowd gathered around to see if they both were still alive. As Natsume's and Mikan's group gathered around and saw...

* * *

_**A/n) Well there it is and I need you to **_**review on who should win this fight **_**I need help with that please and thank you. **_**Edited: August 28 ****12:****1_7_**_**  
**_


	5. What a Day

**A/n)wwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll I've got nothin'**

* * *

**-What a Day-**

As Natsume's and Mikan's group gathered around and saw both of them lying face down in the dirt neither of them moved. Both Comets and Falling Starts where worried that they both might be dead cause of that impact.

But then Natsume moved. His head was bleeding but he still managed to stumble to his feet. When he got up he looked at Mikan's body next to him. He sighed. "This fight is over I declare victory." he said as passed out on to the ground.

"Natsume!" his group yelled they yelled running to him. Mikan's group stayed quiet as they helped her out of the crater and to the infirmary still unconscious. She was bleeding a lot; especially a wound on her arm that was the most damage she took.

The next day Mikan woke up from a continuous beeping and frankly she was getting very annoyed. "Damn beeping." she said then closed her eyes '_Wait a minute beeping?' _she thought as she quickly got up. '_Shit I'm in this dreaded place again...that reminds me who won the battle?' _she thought. '_If I don't remember confirming winning that means...NOOOO! Hyuuga won. I really hate him more than ever now.'_

"Oh look princess is up." said a voice

'_Wait I know that voice.' _she looked up to confirm and sure enough "Hyuuga." she spat his name like it was venom no wait to her it _is _venom. She was about to punch his face in, but one problem she couldn't move her arm. She looked at it and mentally cursed her arm wrapped tightly with bandages with a big blood spot on it.

Natsume saw her look at the wound.He got up and left but he came back with some bandages in hand. When he looked over at her, he noticed she held a questioning look on her face. He sighed as he went over to her bedside.

"What are you doing pervert?" she asked moving back a little. Natsume looked at her with an irritated face.

"Call me Natsume and none of those nicknames." he said Mikan opened her mouth to say some thing but was cut off.

"And don't call me Hyuuga." Mikan shut her mouth Natsume took her injured arm and took off the old bandages. Mikan winced in pain as they were taken off and new ones put on. She didn't say a word or look at Natsume she just sat there and let herself be treated. When he was done he didn't let go of her arm. Mikan looked at him wondering.

"Let go." she said/demanded

"What if I don't want to?" he said moving closer.

"Then I'll kick your ass." she replied

"But before you do that." he said moving closer till there was no space between them. "I'll do this." and just after he said that Mikan felt something on her lips. Her eyes widened Natsume Hyuuga the biggest play boy and pervert was kissing her. She didn't fight back for she was weak in his arms but also didn't respond cause she didn't resister what was happening. But once she finally noticed what was happening Natsume pulled away.

"I have to go now and expect more of that when your injuries are healed." he said then left. Mikan was left there stunned with her mouth ajar. Silence engulfed the room. Then when she recovered she noticed the clock 5:50.

"CRAP! I need to meet _him_ for a new trainee and I need to be there in ten minutes." she almost yelled rushing to get ready. Once she got ready she had two minuted left and she teleported to meet _him_.

Meanwhile with Natsume "Where was I going again...oh yeah to meet this guy named Persona in the Northern Forest." he said to himself with a whisper.

**-Northern Forest-**

'_It seems as though no one is here.' _thought Natsume "Well, well, well my newest little kitten has found its way here." Natsume heard a voice from behind. He turned around and saw a tall guy dressed in all black except the white mask covering his eyes.

Natsume noticed behind the guy there was another person who was a female student. And oddly enough she looked familiar. She was wearing a white cat mask that covered her whole face.

"Are you Persona? And if so, why did you call me here?" he asked

"I am him, I watched you fight Sakura yesterday and I was impressed." he replied

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"You will start to be trained to go on missions for the school by my Shiro Neko who is next to me and since you are her partner for missions you will be called Kuro Neko for now on."

'_Shiro Neko looks familiar she's short for a high schooler but she's wearing a high school uniform. Then again I could say the same for myself.' _thought Natsume

"When do I start?'' asked Natsume

''Now.''

And as soon as Persona said that Shiro Neko attacked Natsume. She was in midair as she held some daggers in between her fingers. She threw the daggers but Natsume jumped up and dodged them. He created a big fireball and threw it at her. She saw the fireball a meter away from her as she landed. But when the fireball came a little bit closer it disappeared.

'_What happened it was supposed to hit her.' _thought Natsume. She quickly got up and was holding an ice dagger. But as she got into position to charge Persona stepped in her way stopping her.

''Good Kuro Neko. But you will need some control devices I know that was a small fire attack but if you make it bigger it'll get out of control. Tomorrow you will go with Shiro Neko to Central Town and get some control devices. Besides Shiro Neko also needs a couple more if she's going to train you.'' he said as he looked at her. She just nodded confirming she would do it.

''That will be all for today.'' Persona said and disappeared thus leaving the two alone.

''So what are control devices?'' asked Natsume

''They are objects that control your alice so it won't get out of control. They can come in a lot of ways.''

''Like what?''

''For example this mask I'm wearing and my earrings.'' she said as she pointed to her white cat mask and blue earrings.

''For you.''she said looking him up and down ''You might want a mask and earrings also. We'll try finding a black cat mask and maybe two red and gold earrings, those will match your eyes''

''Do you have any more control devices?'' he asked walking towards her.

''Yes, I do but I only wear them when I am not wearing my mask for my alice will go haywire.''

''So tomorrow will you wear your mask or show your identity to me?'' he asked

''Hm... lets play a game if you can find out my identity within the next...week I'll do whatever you say for a day.''

''And if I don't find out?''

''You'll do whatever I say for a day. Oh and we can pick any day for the other to obey. Here's the contract.''

Natsume signed the contract and gave it to her '_Interesting.'_ he thought walking away leaving the Shiro Neko alone.

''Idiot, I already have you to obey for a month.'' she said quietly taking off her mask revealing Mikan.

* * *

**A/n: well hope you liked it please review (smiley face) oh and if you want to know why she made the 'do whatever you say for a day' deal well read the thing below this in the nonbold.**

Well Mikan is his slave for the month, and she made this current bet for him/her to do what ever she/he said for the day. But in the contract it doesn't say that obeying that day couldn't effect anything beyond that day. So if she wins she tell him that she and her gang doesn't have to obey him and his gang from the other contract.

**Edited: August 28 12:33**


	6. Central Town

**A/n) hello to everyone and thanks to those who reviewed **

* * *

**-Central Town-**

The next day Mikan was waiting for Natsume at the bus stop with her mask on. As people went by they didn't know she was because she never wore her mask in public before. Mikan has been waiting for almost a half an hour and he still as yet to come. Then finally after hours of waiting he shows up looking indifferent.

"I didn't think you'd wait this long." he said

"I would have to wait for you all night long and if it comes to it drag you to go to Central Town if necessary. Persona ordered me and you to get some control devices for ya. To me it's like a mission."

"Oh I don't know...a weak girl like you dragging me somewhere forcefully could it be done?" He asked mockingly.

"Ya wanna find out?'' she said raising a fist

Natsume looked at her fist and noticed that her arm was covered in bandages his eyes slightly widened but not enough for anyone to notice. He grabbed her wrist and looked at her again.

"How'd you get this?" he asked.

Mikan was dumbfounded she forgot about the bandages she had to make a reasonable excuse fast. ''I got it on my mission last night.'' she said looking him in the eyes the explanation was partly true; she did have a mission last night.

''Hn.'' he said unconvinced. Mikan tore her arm from him and grabbed his ear pulling him to her Harley-Davison Motorbike.

''What happened to the bus?"

"You were taking so long that the bus already left...I fingered that you would be late so I brought my motorbike.''

''Nice bike like the paint job.'' he said practically staring at the bike. It was black and had flames on each side. Geez guys and their vehicles. Than again I shouldn't be talking.

''Here put this on you'll need it.'' she said handing a helmet

''What do you mean?''

"When I accelerate I accelerate and if you fall off you _will_ get a concussion.'' she explained. But the way she said that made Natsume want to put that helmet so fast it'd make your head aerials spin. But he staid calm. Mikan got on the bike.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked. "If you are, hurry up and get on the back of the bike."

Natsume heaved a small sigh as he got on the back of the bike. And as soon as he did Mikan took almost full speed out of the school grounds to Central Town. She was going so fast that _if_ you could see them going by you would think 'they're flying out of there like a bat outta hell.' The way she drove, Natsume would soon have a phobia motorbikes and that's sayin' something. Natsume held on to her tight as if she was his lifeline. then finally when they came to a stop and Natsume was still holding onto her.

"Natsume you can let go of me now we're here." she looked at him he was as white as a sheet and he was petrified beyond return. Mikan then read his mind.

'_She's a goddamn speed demon.' _he thought. Mikan just rolled her eyes she didn't even go that fast it was only like 200mph. Okay maybe that was too fast for a person who never rode a motorbike before but she would never admit it. Then finally she was able to pry him off with a crowbar.

She sighed "Come on Hyuuga to ACDC."

"ACDC?" he asked cause that name sounded oddly familiar.

"It stands for **A**lice **C**control **D**evice **C**enter thus ACDC not to be confused with the band they actually stole the name from us."

They walked for about five minutes and people were staring at them cause for one there was a person with a mask on that they never seen before (not that others don't wear masks but no one has seen her before with the mask) and two, there was a really hot guy behind her. Mikan and Natsume finally reached the shop and went in. The store clerks name was Hiroyuki but everyone called him Hiro for short. He has found control devices for many people that suits their attitude.

"Hello you two." he brought his head up from making another device with a smile on. The first thing he noticed was Mikan. Hiro gasped.

"You're the Shiro Neko one of my valued costumers." he looked at Natsume "And you brought someone else to find a ccontrol device right?" Mikan nodded

Hiro looked at Mikan. "I know the perfect one for you but will it be permanent or removable?" he asked

"For him one permanent and two removable and I'll take three permanent and a removable." Mikan replied for him she knew he wouldn't know what to ask for. "Orders from Persona?" Hiro asked; Mikan nodded

Hiro sighed he felt sorry for her three permanent that has got to bring down her alice a whole lot. And as if she knew what he was thinking she said "I need those permanents my alice has been getting out of control lately and I need to train him." she said pointing to Natsume

"Please sit right here." he said to Natsume and he sat down. "Hmm...I don't know what to pick for you." he said as he looked at Natsume. Hiro went over to Mikan. "Shiro Neko what do you think would suit him?" he handed her a box of permanent control devices Mikan pulled out a golden double-earring ringlet with a dragon engraved in it.

"Good choice." he said walking over to Natsume

"Now, so you can't say I didn't warn you even the toughest men cry at their first three permanent piercings." Hiro said with an evil smirk.

Mikan chuckled and took out a video camera to start taping this miraculous event. Natsume slightly gulped. Hiro took out a wielder and the earring and held it to his ear and started wielding.

Natsume held onto the seat trying not to scream but unfortunately failed "GOD DAMN IT!" Mikan wanted to laugh out loud so much she was about to burst. She would love to watch this over and over again and it'd never get old. Hiro stopped welding and went over to Mikan again.

"What kind of removable devices?"

Mikan thought "An other earring and a cat mask." Natsume gulped another earring oh no.

Hiro pulled out another box "Which one?" Mikan looked at the devices and picked out a golden dangley earring with a crimson red stone at the end. Hiro went over to him again. But this time he didn't have a welder but what looked like a hole punch. And when he did it Natsume didn't feel a thing.

"Okay you're done and here is you mask." Hiro looked at Natsume as he got up.

Hiro looked over at Mikan "Your turn."

He remembers her getting a lot or removable devices but not permanent ones from him at least.

"So what kind of permanent devices?" he said handing her the same box as before.

Mikan looked at the box and picked out three kinds she picked out a silver double-ringlet earring like Natsume's but it had a phoenix engraved in it. She also picked out two silver earrings with a blue stone dangling on each one. She went over to the chair and sat in it.

Hiro went over to her with the welder and held the earrings to her ears. As he welded the earrings to her ears he was waiting for a scream of pain but he didn't hear anything. He looked over at her and saw her very calm like nothing was happening. When he was done with the double earring he did the other two and still no scream.

"There all done now what kind of removable device?" he asked handing her another box full of choices. She picked out a silver bracelet that also goes around the ring finger.

"So what's the damage?" Natsume asked the clerk

"Well let's see 4 permanent devices and 3 removable... it comes to 5,500 rabbits." Natsume was shocked that was a lot of rabbits. It meant each permanent was 1,000 and each removable was 500 rabbits.

"But..." the store clerk said "If you go out with me I'd all be free." he said holding Mikan chin up to him. At that time for some reason Natsume wanted to knock him into another universe. Mikan looked at Natsume who was getting really pissed at that moment.

"So what do you say?" he asked Mikan sighed

"Sorry I already have a boyfriend." she said slapping his hand away. She then went over to the counter and put the money down, grabbed Natsume, and walked to the parking lot. Natsume was relieved that she didn't take the offer but now he was mad that she had a boyfriend.

"Hey, who's your boyfriend?" asked Natsume who was now getting madder and madder by the second.

Mikan looked up at him while walking to see the look on his face then looked back down "I don't have one."

Natsume cooled down "So that was a lie."

"Yup, Is someone jealous?" she said with a taunting voice and a smirk on her face though Natsume couldn't see it cause of the white cat mask.

Natsume looked down at her "I'm no jealous." then when they got back to the bike Natsume looked down at it. '_Oh no not again.'_

Mikan who read his mind said "I'll go slower this time if you want." Natsume nodded as they mounted the bike and head back to the Academy 'slower' as Mikan put it but it was still 150 mph.

'_This chick's trying to kill me.'_ Mikan laughed at his thought so what if she was trying to kill him it's not her fault that they missed the bus.

* * *

**A/n) well did you like it? I have yet to start the next chapter. Buh-Bye **

**Edited: August 28 8:20 or 20:20**


	7. Strikes of Humiliation

**A/n) Hidie hidie ho peoples. If any of you wee wondering how many control devices Mikan has...I think... 3 permanent and...9 removable. She has her cat mask, a necklace, 6 bracelets and a bracelet/ring. During school she wears her bracelets and necklace. Oh and I have ridden a Harley-Davison at 200mph before well that's what my boyfriend said after we got off it. P.S I am starting another story either today or soon.**

* * *

**-Strikes of Humiliation-**

The next day after Mikan and Natsume went to Central Town. The girls surrounded Natsume like bees to honey cause of his new control devices. It was almost literally cause the girls were buzzing and annoying when when doing it.

Mikan had a tough time getting to sleep cause when her healing alice faded on her ears it came back to haunt her 3 times as hard. Mikan also had to put her hair down to hide the alice controllers on her ears so Natsume wouldn't get suspicious about Shiro Neko and Mikan being the same person. Mikan walked into her classroom and at that time Natsume also walked in.

"Hey Polka." he said walking over to their seat then sitting down.

"What do you want pervert?" she replied not looking up from her book

"I want to go to the beach today with my slave for the month."

"Now why in Gods name would you want _me _to go with _you_?" she said turning the page

'_Cause you're the only girl that probably wont drool over me in my trunks.' _he thought

"Cause I want you to."

"Sure, like that's a real reason you probably just want to see me in my bikini." she said looking at him with disgust. Natsume blushed but hid it with his bangs at the thought of seeing that image in his head. Now he REALLY wants her to go. Mikan saw the blush and smirked. '_Strike one.'_

"You really are a pervert."

"You can't prove that."

"Oh then how come when I was in the infirmary you kissed me and said that as soon as the wound healed that I would get more to come?"

Natsume was dumbfounded he actually said that he thought he was dreaming that. Mikan saw the look on his face and smirked again '_Strike two.' _

"Why would you want to remember that?"

"So I can use it as blackmail later on."

"Feh, no one can blackmail me."

"Oh then what's this?" she asked holding a picture to his face. It was one of him of him kissing her. She got it from the security camera before she left.

"Who's to say that _you_ didn't kiss _me_?"

"As you can see I was laying down with you grabbing me arm while my other arm was hanging over the other side."

Natsume sneered '_Just a little bit more.' _Mikan thought

"Also as anyone can plainly see and you, the one who did it that I wasn't responding to the kiss." Natsume's sneer got deeper and turned around away from her. '_Strike three your out'_

The boring old class went on as always. Mikan was reading a book during class but unfortunately she was caught by Jin-Jin well not that she cared but he made her go up to in front of the room and answer a really hard question that even the regular high school students couldn't answer. Let a lone a high school high school prodigy like her well that's what everyone else thought. Mikan went up there looked at the question and answered it probably faster than the teacher could and that's saying sayin' somethin'.

**-after the boring classes-**

Mikan went over to her Sakura tree and jumped up on the branch to catch up on the reading she missed. And she was going to miss some more reading cause Natsume and his gang were coming her way. Mikan used the invisibility and Nullification alice. She copied the invisibility alice during her last mission and is now eavesdropping on their conversation.

(_Koko is italics_, **Natsume is bold, **Yuu is underlined, _**Ruka is bold/italics **_and Mikan is normal)

When Natsume was in front of the tree he looked up to see if the brunette was there eavesdropping on their conversation but he didn't see anyone or feel anyone else's presents.So he figured it was safe to talk.

"_So guys how are your maids/slaves doing?" asked Koko_

"_**Hotaru blackmailed me into not being my maid anymore."**_

"I couldn't do anything to Nonoko she's just to nice and I'm not the kind of person to order her around."

"_Anna is really sweet I just want to hug her and kiss her and..."_ the others looked at him "_Never mind."_

Then everyone turned to Natsume. "_How's it going with Mikan?"_

"**I think she's PMS'ing or something."** Mikan's vein popped

"_**What makes you say that?"**_

"**She's being really annoying and bitchy."** Another one popped

"Oh what makes you say that?"

'**Crap.' thought Natsume **

Everyone looked up to see a very pissed Mikan. "So you think I'm bitchy do ya? Well you haven't seen the tip of the iceberg yet just you wait. Oh and Koko touch my friend like that without her wanting to be touched like that you'll meet the devil herself."

"_How long where you there for?"_

"Well let's see...since before you started the conversation also get away from _my_ Sakura tree."

"**Who ever said it was **_**your**_ **Sakura tree."**

"Since I planted it when I came here...it was smaller back then."

"**It doesn't have your name on it."**

"Oh it doesn't does it? Look up."

The four guys looked up and there was the name Mikan engraved in the leaves. Natsume sneered at the sight he has been made fun of for the last time and he has had enough. "**Come on guys we're going to the beach tomorrow and make sure you bring your maids/slaves."**

"_**Oh he's mad better stay away from him for today."**_ they all thought but Mikan on the other hand had another plan to humiliate him.

**-That night-**

Natsume needed to blow off some steam for the night and thought that this would be the best way to do it. He was walking in the Northern woods to a secret lake he had just found and figured that no one knew about it. When he got there he saw another person happened to be there. He walked over to the figure and when he did he noticed that the figure was a girl about his age. Then he walked closer and stopped next to her. When he did he saw the figure was none other than Mikan.

"Took ya a while to get here." she said in a sweet voice her eyes glittering in the moon light.

"Y-y-you were waiting for me." OMG he stuttered

'_Strike one again.' _"Yeah why wouldn't I?" she asked innocently putting a finger to her lip.

Natsume blushed beyond control. "I-I-I thought th-that you didn't like me." On boy.

'_Strike two again.' _Mikan moved closer and swung her arms around his neck.

"Now who wouldn't like you?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Uh- uh I - uh..."

"What?" she asked moving her lips closer to his

'_Crap. I can't take it any more.'_ he blushed beyond anything anyone could see in their lives.

Mikan smirked and moved to his ear again "Strike three your out."

Natsume's eyes widened. "What?"

Mikan began to laugh she couldn't hold it any longer "You-you fell for it. HAHA!"

Natsume's face grew red from humiliation and anger. Mikan was rolling on the ground and clutching her stomach from laughing so much.

'_We'll see who gets the last laugh tomorrow Polka_.' he thought as he left Mikan to her laugh attack.

* * *

**A/n) so did you like it tell me. Review please **

**Edited: August 28 9:38 or 21:38  
**


	8. Beach

**A/n) konnichiwa Minna-san o-genki desu ka? Nozomi anatagata suki kono monogatari. Fukushuu shimasu kudasai. ****(Hello everyone how are you? Hope you like this story. Please review.)**

* * *

**-Beach-**

It is an average day for our friends at Gakuen Alice. Everything is calm and... "ANNA!" Huh? Um let's see what's happening.

"I can't believe you pulled me into this." said a ready-to-kill-someone-now-or-very-soon Mikan

"Oh come on Mikan you look great...now let's go swimming." said Anna pulling Mikan to the water

'_How the hell did I get pulled into this?' _thought Mikan

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hello Minna-san you'll never guess what. We're all going on a trip to the beach." said Narumi swinging his arms up_

"_But Narumi-sensei I don't believe the school board would let us out of the school." said one girl_

"_I convinced them you needed a break from school so they agreed to let us go to a nearby beach. So you'll have all day to get ready cause we'll be staying there for two days."_

'_Oh great I wonder if this is optional cause I am not going.' thought Mikan_

"_Oh and I forgot to mention since the school already paid for it this is not optional. Ja ne." _

"_Mikan! Mikan I can't wait to go to the beach oh it'll be so much fun." Said a hyped up Anna_

"_Yeah to bad I ain't going."_ _said Mikan turning a page to her book_

"_But he said that it's not optional." said Nonoko_

"_So you HAVE to go."_ _said Anna_

"_Well they can just kiss my flippin' behind cause I...ain't...going."_

_The class bell rang and everyone went to their dorms to get ready for the next day. "We need to make her go tomorrow." said Anna_

"_Yeah but she isn't easily convinced." said Nonoko_

"_How about we wave a __howalon in her face?" asked Anna_

_"No not convincing enough I know let's ask Hotaru." said Nonoko_

_"Hotaru do you know how we can make Mikan go to the beach tomorrow?"asked Nonoko_

_"Did you think of the idea of waving a howalon__ in her face?" Hotaru asked_

"_No not convincing enough. Please help."Said Nonoko_

"_Now why would I help you especially for free?" she replied_

"_Hota-chan think about it..." said Anna Nonoko cut her off_

_Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura...in the same place...think of the blackmail possibilities..."_

_and do you know how much fan boys would pay to see Mi-chan in a swimsuit..." Said Anna _

_and do you know how many fan girls would pay to see Natsu-kun in trunks?" Finished Nonoko_

_Hotaru had HUGE money signs in her eyes. "You had me at fan boys now here is what we need to do."_

_**-The Next Morning-**_

_Mikan woke up to a knock on her door. "One minute!" she yelled changing her cloths. Mikan went to the door but before she could open it; it was knocked down by one of Hotaru's inventions_.

"_Hey Mi-chan get dressed into something decent." said Anna_

"_I already am."_ _she replied_

_BOOM!_

"_Hotaru did you really have to use that? After all it could probably kill her with enough impact." asked/said Nonoko_

"_I wouldn't worry about this Baka she has a hard head. Now put her on the duck scooter. We're leaving for the beach in 10 minutes." _

"_Hai"_ _they both replied_

_**-End Flashback-**_

'_Oh just you three wait I'll get you guys back soon."_

"SAKURA."

"What do you want HYUUGA?" asked a mad Mikan

"Rub some suntan lotion on me." he commanded

"Now why in Gods name would I do that."

"Cause you're my slave/maid for the month so you have to do it."

"Fine." ' _But you'll regret it Hyuuga.' _she thought as she went to get some 'suntan lotion'_. _When Mikan came back she found Natsume sleeping his hands by his side.

'_Perfect.' _she thought with her devious mind.

_**-30 minutes later-**_

'_There finished now for the final touch.'_ she thought as she took out a camera that instantly develops the film. She took the picture and as soon as she did Natsume woke up. And all he saw was Mikan's retreating figure. Natsume tried to get up but found out he couldn't. It took him a couple tries but he finally got up. Then he went to find Mikan to see why he couldn't get up but he had a funny feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"Hey Sakura." yelled Natsume he found her next to Hotaru who was snickering.

'_Oh no that's not a good sign.' _Thought Natsume "What are you two laughing about?"

"This." said a laughing Mikan holding up a picture. The picture was of Natsume under a pile of sand that was in the shape of a mermaid and two shells for a bra/cover up. Its wrists on it's waist and only Natsume's head was sticking out.

"Why you little." he said ready to almost kill Mikan

"Natsume you wouldn't hurt my friend would you? After all I have this pic. on my cell and you wouldn't want this to be forward to everyone in the school now would you?" Hotaru said with optimism

Natsume's eye twitched '_You'll regret everything you did to humiliate me.'_

"Hey Natsume, Mikan the people on the beach want their two favorite bands to sing a duet for them; can you do it." Asked Koko Mikan and Natsume looked at each other and said "Yeah." They got on stage and Mikan said "Anything you can do I can do better."

"We'll see." Natsume started...

N: Anything you can do, I can do better.  
I can do anything Better than you.  
M: No, you can't.  
N: Yes, I can.  
M: No, you can't.  
N: Yes, I can.  
M: No, you can't.  
N: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

M: Anything you can be I can be greater.  
Sooner or later, I'm greater than you.  
N: No, you're not.  
M:Yes, I am.  
N: No, you're not.  
M:Yes, I am.  
N: No, you're NOT!.  
M:Yes, I am. Yes, I am!

N: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow.  
M:I can live on bread and cheese.  
N: And only on that?  
M: Yes.  
N: So can a rat!

M: Any note you can reach I can go higher.  
I can sing anything Higher than you.  
N: No, you can't. (High)  
M:Yes, I can. (Higher)  
N: No, you can't. (Higher)  
M:Yes, I can. (Higher)  
N: No, you can't. (Higher)  
M:Yes, I can. (Higher)  
N: No, you can't. (Higher)  
M: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
N: No, you can't. (Higher)  
M: Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

N: Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything Cheaper than you.  
M: Fifty cents?  
N: Forty cents!  
M: Thirty cents?  
N: Twenty cents!  
M: No, you can't!  
N: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

M: Anything you can say I can say softer.  
I can say anything Softer than you.  
N: No, you can't. (Softly)  
M: Yes, I can. (Softer)  
N: No, you can't. (Softer)  
M: Yes, I can. (Softer)  
N: No, you can't. (Softer)  
M: Yes, I can. (Softer)  
N: YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

N: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.  
M: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
N: I can open any safe.  
M: Without bein' caught?  
N: Sure.  
M: That's what I thought -- you crook!

M: Any note you can hold I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note Longer than you.  
N: No, you can't.  
M: Yes, I can  
N: No, you can't.  
M: Yes, I can  
N: No, you can't.  
M: Yes, I can  
N: Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T– CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
M: Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

M: Anything you can wear I can wear better.  
N: In what you wear I'd look better than you.  
M: In my coat?  
N: In your vest!  
M: In my shoes?  
N: In your hat!  
M: No, you can't!  
N: Yes, I can Yes, I CAN!

N: Anything you say I can say faster.  
I can say anything Faster than you.  
M: No, you can't. (Fast)  
N: Yes, I can. (Faster)  
M: No, you can't. (Faster)  
N: Yes, I can. (Faster)  
M: No you can't. (Faster)  
N: Yes I can! (Fastest)

M: I can jump a hurdle.  
N: I can wear a girdle.  
M: I can knit a sweater.  
N: I can fill it better!  
M: I can do most anything!

N: Can you bake a pie?  
M: No.  
N: Neither can I.  
N: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter.  
M: I can sing anything Sweeter than you.  
N: No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
M: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)  
N: No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
M: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)  
N: No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
M: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)  
N: No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
M: Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)  
N: Yes, I can!  
M: No, you can't!

After the song both teens bowed and got off the stage, "I told you I can do any thing better than you."

"Hn."

* * *

**A/n) so did you like it tell me. Review please **

**Edited: August 28 10:17 or 22:17  
**


	9. Shiro Neko

**A/n) Well next chapter expect the worst or the best I don't know I'll think on what to write after I write this so here we go... I'm out of ideas...oh wait I need this and this and don't forget something like that. Oh yeah haha**

* * *

_**-**_**Shiro Neko**_**-**_

"Okay everyone now that the first day of this ended I have the room assignment there will be two in a room. Here are the pairings... Hotaru and Ruka room 110, Anna and Koko room 119, Yuu and Nonoko room 200, Mikan and Natsume room 80...and so on.

Mikan went over to Koko and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. "Koko ya do anything unwanted to my friend you'll meet the devil herself and I ain't talking about the one that lives in Hell."

(Gulp) "O-oh th-then who are y-you re-referring t-to?"

"Do ya want to meet her I can make arrangements. Oh wait I'm already here." she said giving him a death glare.

"I get your point can you let me down now?" she let him down but he ended up landing on his butt.

"Sakura, it's not me and Anna you have to worry about. Watch out for Natsume he has overly imaginative dreams and what ever you do; do not let him have anything that might contain even a little bit of alcohol."

"I'll keep that in mind. Besides we're under age and that's just plain stupid." she said walking away to her room.

"Do you think anything will happen Ruka?" asked Koko

"Let's hope not, but Sakura is a strong girl she wouldn't let anything happen to herself." he said watching her retreating figure.

"Let's hope not." Said Koko

* * *

_**-In her room-**_

'_Well this room looks good already no Hyuuga in sight I should start living here.'_ thought a happy/relived Mikan

"Thinking about me Polka?" asked Natsume who had his arms crossed leaning on the door frame.

_Twitch...twitch, twitch _"Don't get too full of yourself Hyuuga the only thinking of you I get is A) Me murdering you. B) Me thinking of ways of torturing you like lynching, drowning, knifing and or poisoning you to death. And C) Me sending you down to hell were the devil tortures your soul for all eternity."

"So you admit you that you think of me." he said smirking

'_I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face one of these days and you'll regret it.'_

"Only in ways of torture and death then I admit it." she said turning around to finish unpacking.

Natsume smirked again and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't peek."

"Puh-lease like I would do that and instead of worrying about me doing that you should worry more about those fan girls outside the bathroom window." she pointed to the bathroom. When Natsume looked out the bathroom window he saw a pile of fan girls looking in.

'_She was right...but how'd she know that?'_ he just shrugged it off and took his shower.

An hour later he came out and looked around for Mikan. He found her sleeping in her bed with an angelic face. Natsume blushed as he went over to her. He stood next to her bedside and touched her cheek. As soon as he did she disappeared. "Huh...?" '_Where'd she go she was just...oh I'm so confused. Huh?' _Natsume found a pink envelope where she would be sleeping. He knew it was addressed to him. He knew it was for him because on the front of the card it said '_To: Pervert.'_ He opened the card and read it.

_-Pervert_

_I knew who would try to do something perverted to me. So I wrote this note under my doppelganger. Be back soon idiot. So don't worry to much and if you do worry to much I hope it's to death. _

_-Mikan_

'_She's the idiot. Girls shouldn't be out this late it's almost midnight what if she gets kidnapped...what if she gets rapped...what if she's swimming and a big wave drags her under...what if she gets into a gang fight all alone and has to be their slave for the rest of her life...no I can't let any of those things happen I need to go find her.'_

Natsume ran out of the room like a chicken with it's head cut off. (Chickens do live for a while after their heads are cut off) Natsume ran through town and all the ally ways, through restaurants and stores. '_The only place I haven't checked yet is...OH NO the beach!' _Natsume ran to the beach as fast as he could.

'_MIKAN! MIKAN! WHERE ARE YOU?' _he yelled in his head over and over again. He stopped half way on the beach from being tired and put his head down with his hands on his knees.

'_What if she's already back to the motel? I bet she is and I also bet that she'll laugh at me for worrying so much (sigh) I better go back now.'_ and as he picked his head up ready to go back he saw a figure staggering in the distance. '_Mikan?'_ He walked closer to the figure and once he was close enough he could see the sight of blood all over the figure. He went closer and he noticed a mask '_Shiro Neko?'_ and as he thought that she fell into the sand. He rushed over to her.

'_Great Hyuuga's here well at least he can't remove my mask so I'm safe on that. I told him not to worry but I guess I have to be thankful...that...he...did...' _she thought as she went unconscious.

'_I need to get her to my room.' _Natsume thought. He picked her up bridal style and ran to his room. '_Mikan please be okay. I need to take care of her first though.' _he thought as he looked down at the Shiro Neko unknowing that the person he was holding was Mikan.

_**-In the bedroom-**_

Natsume put her on his bed. '_I need to stop the bleeding first. But then I'd have to...great she might kill me later but she should be thankful that. I'm doing this for her._' She had a big gash on her stomach. So he took care of that first then he took care of the ones on her arms and legs and another on head but all he could do was clean that on cause he couldn't get the mask off. Her cloths were covered in blood so he... ' _I need to get Imai for this. I may be killed later by two people but (sigh) what room was she in again? Oh yeah room 110. The next floor up.'_

Natsume ran up to the next floor. _Knock. Knock. 'Come on' _Then Ruka opened the door "Natsume what do you want it's three in the morning."

"I need Imai."

"What do you need me for?" she asked coming from behind Ruka.

"Do you know the Shiro Neko?"

"Yeah she's pretty famous why do you want to know?"

"She's injured badly."

'_Crap.' _Hotaru ran out of the room so fast it was like lightning hit. '_Mikan what did you do now.'_ Hotaru ran to Mikan's room and went strait to her with Natsume and Ruka close behind.

"So this is the Shiro Neko I never seen her up close up before." he said admiring her

"Imai I need you to change her close they're covered in blood and I need you to try to take off her mask it's blocking a wound that needs to be wrapped." Natsume said standing in-front of the door.

"I know I'm not blind. You two leave the room I need to change her close Hyuuga you stay in the room with Nogi you need some sleep I'll stay here with her to make sure she's alright."

The two boys nodded and left the room. "Mikan, you need to stop going on missions it's killing you inside and out." Hotaru whispered to herself.

_**-The Next day-**_

'_I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night I need to go check on her.' _thought Natsume as he left the room to go back to his own. Natsume walked to his room and opened the door only to be meet Imai on her way out. "Is it okay to go in?" Hotaru nodded. But before he went in Hotaru said "She doesn't want any visitors though so I wouldn't go in."

"Fine tell her I'll be in the waiting room." Hotaru nodded as he went away and went back in the room. "You better go he'll get suspicious."

"Yeah I'll get going now." said Mikan/Shiro Neko. Mikan put her mask in her closet and changed into a hat to cover the bandages on her head. Then a long sleeved shirt that goes to the elbows to cover the bandages on the arm plus a pair of jeans. Hotaru left for the waiting room to pretend later that she didn't know the Shiro Neko left. Mikan jumped out the first floor window and went around to the entrance so Natsume wouldn't suspicious even more. Mikan walked through the entrance doors.

Natsume stood up "Where were you?"

She looked at him "I went to a different motel I wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as you." she said sticking out her tongue. '_Yeah I was only half dead.'_

Natsume rolled his eyes "Whatever little girl." '_I was so worried about you; you shouldn't of done that to me I thought I was going to die from being worried. That's probably what she wanted.'_

Mikan started walking to her room. "You can't go in there." Natsume said trying to stop her from going in. "As much as I hate to admit it this is also my room also; so if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower."

"No you can't go in there cause the Shiro Neko is in there and she doesn't want any visitors." he tried to stop again but failed.

"Koko was right you do have overly imaginative dreams." she said as she walked in. Natsume also walked in and found no one else in there.

"See no one. Now go away so I can take my shower." Natsume slightly sighed and closed the door behind him. Mikan also sighed before she passing out on the floor.

But Natsume came back in "Oh yeah Polka I forgot to mention...POLKA!" As he ran to her side once again

* * *

**A/n) well how was it please tell me. Just wait for the next, tomorrow I think I can update then not sure though oh well TTFN. **

**Edited: August 29 11:10 or 23:10  
**


	10. I am

**A/n) To Joden YA I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND! Tr****y**** and find my real name in this paragraph it's scrambled. Can _y_ou be**_**l**_**ieve it at first Mik_a_****n**** was on the verge of being foun_d_ out then _s_he w****a****sn't and now she **_**i**_**s AGAIN what happen****s**** next? I wo_n_****d****er... **

_recap:_ "_No you can't go in there cause the Shiro Neko is in there and she doesn't want any visitors." he tried to stop again but failed. "Koko was right you do have overly imaginative dreams." she said as she walked in. Natsume also walked in and found no one else in there. "See no one. Now go away so I can take my shower." Natsume slightly sighed and closed the door behind him. Mikan also sighed before she passed out on the floor. Then Natsume came back in "Oh yeah Polka I forgot to mention...POLKA!" As he ran to her side once again._

* * *

_**-I am-**_

Natsume stared at her face she as she was breathing heavily. Then he noticed her hair was pulled back enough to see the earrings she was wearing.'_Those earrings she's wearing they look like the ones that Shiro Neko got the day we went to Central Town. Wait what did she get... she got two ring earrings with a blue stone on each end on one ear and a double ringlet silver earring with a phoenix on the other.' _he put her on her bed to get a closer look and sure enough that is what she had.

Natsume covered his eyes to hide the surprise. '_Why didn't she tell me? Did she not trust me enough? Or is it because she hated me enough not to tell me?' _he asked himself.

Then Hotaru came in. "Did she pass out again?" Hotaru asked as she walked in the room. "She really needs to stop going on missions one of these days she probably won't come back or if she does she'll be dead." She said with a sad voice.

"Why didn't she tell me about it? After all she's supposed to be training me to go on missions with her." Natsume asked her.

"The same reason she didn't tell me about it. Also she probably won't train you or even let you go on a small mission." Hoatru said rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Why?" he asked looking up at her.

Hotaru looked over at the sleeping Mikan and sighed "She...she doesn't want anyone to worry about her...not even you Hyuuga."

"But she left me a letter saying 'if you do worry I hope it's to death'."

Hotaru gave a small laugh "She writes that to everyone friend or foe."

Natsume looked down again "Oh?" '_I'm a friend? Does she think of me that way?'_

Hotaru sighed again. And as she did Mikan regained consciousness. Hotaru got up and started to leave. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." she said before she shut the door behind her. The room went silent...

"Soooo. I guess I lost the bet huh." she said with a smile. Natsume just gave her a glare. "Looks like I did Ha, Ha (cough, cough)"

"You said that if I figured out your true identity that you would do whatever I said for a day right?"

"Yeah. And?

"And the next time you have a mission I want you to stay and rest."

"(Sigh)I...can't." she said looking away

"And why not." he asked as he glared at her

"It would affect lives."

"How?"

"Persona said I have to do whatever he says otherwise he will hurt or kill my friends and anyone I care about. I can't sorry."

"Then I'll take the mission for you."

"You can't do that either."

"And why not?"

"One) you ain't trained and two) I won't let you."

"You aren't going on the next mission even if I have to tie you to your bedpost."

"Ha Ha Ha! (cough, cough)"

"Please don't laugh you're hurting yourself."

"I can't help it (cough, cough)." Mikan laughed in between each word as Mikan was laughing Natsume couldn't take it anymore. Natsume reached over and put his lips over Mikan's. Mikan immediately stopped laughing and her eyes widened, Natsume was leaned in closer. Mikan couldn't help it she loved his kisses every time he kissed her she would always feel... special. So she responded to his kiss.

'_Ok maybe I do like her. And maybe just maybe she likes me too.' _Natsume thought as the two broke for air."Mikan please stop you're hurting yourself." he said to her with concerned and sad eyes.

"Like I said Natsume I can't." she said as she put her hand on his cheek and caressed it. "I'm sorry." Natsume put his hand on top of hers.

"You need to get some rest you had a long day." he said as he got up and left the room.

Mikan sighed. "Natsume, what am I going to do?" she asked herself as she fell asleep.

Outside the door Natsume was saying the same thing. "Mikan, what am I going to do?"

_**-Later that day-**_

Mikan was sitting in her bed thinking. "I'm going to take a walk on the beach to clear my thoughts." she said to herself as she got up and left the room through the window.

A couple minutes later Natsume entered the room. "Mikan I thought you might want some supper so I bought you some..." but he was just talking to an empty room. He dropped the food and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Mikan was sitting in front of the ocean watching the sunset and sighed. Then three guys came up surrounding her.

"Hey cutie wanna have some fun?" asked the first guy. Mikan just looked at him like he was nuts and turned back to the view of the ocean.

"Come on you I know you know you want to." said another as he grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground. She smacked his hand away.

"Thanks for helping me up I was wondering how I was going to get up with my injured leg and all." the three guys just smirked '_an injured leg how much easier could this get.' _the three turned to her ready to grab her and drag her off but she had different plans.

Before they could land a finger on her she punched the one in front of her. He landed on the ground knocked out. Then she slightly turned around and kicked the other one in where the sun does not shine if you catch my drift. The one next to her caught her on the arm. Mikan then took hold of it and twisted it behind his back.

"If I were you I'd take your friends and leave." she said twisting his arm to an almost breaking point.

As she was doing that she failed to notice the one that she kick recovered and was over her head holding a big piece of drifted wood. When she finally noticed him he hit her with the wood and knocked her out. Before everything went completely black she heard someone yell her name. "Na-Natsume?" was all she got to say before it was completely dark.

* * *

**A/n) well what did you think? Tell me and remember you can ask me questions if you want it'll be in the first A/n at the top.**

**Edited: August 29 11:21 or 23:21  
**


	11. Tickle

**A/n) well chapter 11 what happens neeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxttttttt?** **Nyaa**

_recap_

"_If I were you I'd take your friends and leave." she said as she kept twisting his arm almost braking it. As she was doing that she failed to notice the one that she kick recovered and was over her head holding a big piece of drifted wood. When she finally noticed him and he hit her with it and knocked her out. Before everything went completely black she heard someone yell her name. "Na-Natsume?" was all she got to say before it was completely dark._

* * *

_**-Tickle -**_

'_Huh? Where am I ? Ow did I get hit on the head or something... (Sigh) oh yeah I did.' _Mikan said as she found herself in her room coming out of unconsciousness AGAIN. Mikan slowly got up as she looked around the room. She notice it was around four o'clock am. She also noticed Natsume sleeping on her bedside. Mikan gave a smile, as she leaned down next to his ear.

"Na-tsu-me. Wake up or else I'll have to tickle you." she whispered in his ear

"Not a chance Polka" Natsume said as his eyes sprung open. "Cause I'll be the one doing the tickling." he said as he sprung up and started tickling her.

"NA- (hahaha)-TSU- (hahaha)-ME! STOP! Hahahahaha!" Mikan laughed

"You will regret trying to threaten me." said a smiling Natsume **(Gasp OOC moment)**

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Ruka as he walked in the room. Natsume stopped tickling and Mikan stopped laughing they both looked at him with surprise evident on their faces. Then they both looked at each other and as if they knew what the other was thinking they turned back to Ruka and yelled "TICKLE FIGHT!" then they both pranced on Ruka tickling him.

"GUYS (hahaha) STOP! (Hahaha) YOU'RE (hahaha) KILLING ME! (Hahaha)" said Ruka. Well he tried to say.

Meanwhile outside the room Hotaru was taping the whole entire thing. '_Should I keep this or sell it for big bucks?'_ Hotaru thought about it and looked in the room again.'_(Sigh) I should break this up before this gets out of hand.' _thought Hotaru as she set down the camera still which was rolling and walked in the room.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Hotaru with her arms folded. Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka looked at Hotaru. They face each other and if they knew what the others were thinking they turned back to Hotaru and yelled "TICKLE FIGHT!"

'_Crap! It's out of hand.' _thought Hotaru as she tried to run away but was caught by Ruka and started tickling meanwhile Natsume was tickling Mikan.

Hotaru was laughing her head off like there was no tomorrow. '_She should laugh more often she looks so cute and her laugh is also cute.'_ thought Ruka.

"NATSUME (hahaha) WE SHOULD (hahaha) STOP! IT'S (hahaha) ALMOST TIME (hahaha) FOR THE BUS (hahaha) TO LEAVE."

"Crap you're right the bus leaves at five which is in ten minutes. Get your stuff Mikan I already packed it; it's time to go." said Natsume as he stopped tickling her. "You too Ruka, Imai." Natsume said as Ruka and Hotaru got up. Natsume looked over to Mikan to tell her that they had to leave but he found her flaming literally.

"Na-tsu-me did you say you packed my bags?" Mikan asked angerly

"Ye-yeah why?"

Mikan flushed red "Did you pack EVERYTHING?"

Natsume gulped he knew what she was thinking and it was true he packed everything for her from the mask to the...uh oh...the underwear.

Mikan grabbed her bags and Natsume grabbed his knowing where this would go. "Na-tsu-me." Mikan said sweetly calming down her flames "You better start running." she said in a surely-will-kill voice as they both ran out of there with Mikan holding her bag over her head ready to pound Natsume into the groung with it.

Meanwhile Hotaru and Ruka watched the scene and then faced each other and sighed. Hotaru and Ruka calmly went out of the room when Ruka noticed Hotaru's camera. He picked it up and watched the scenes that Hotaru had secretly taped and the scene of her that she accidently taped. Ruka smirked he was going to copy this and keep it and use the original to blackmail Hotaru if she does anything unwanted.

The four made it to the bus just in time. Hotaru and Ruka where second to last seat on the bus where no one sits and Natsume and Mikan were in the seat in front of them.

"Mikan I want you to train me to go on missions with you. If you can't stop going on them and you wont let me go alone then we could do the missions as a team."

"(sigh) I really can't convince you on any of this can I?" asked Mikan. Natsume shook his head no. "Fine I'll train you but you can NOT go on any missions until Persona or I think you're ready." Natsume nodded and smiled for the second time today.

"Thank you." he said before he kissed Mikan on the cheek.

'_Aw only on the cheek? Man that sucks.' _thought Mikan as she pouted. Natsume gave an inside chuckle as he watch Mikan pout cause it was only on the cheek."Fine you win this time Polka." Natsume said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

The bus ride was a two hour dive so they got there at 7 at night. After they got there they unpacked their stuff and put it away. Once done Natsume and Mikan went to the Sakura tree.

Mikan jumped on the third lowest branch. And as she was about to read the book she wanted to finish for a week now she saw Natsume coming her way. Mikan closed the book and sighed '_I'll never finish this book at this rate.' _

"Hey Hyuuga I thought I told you to stay away from my tree."

"Tsk, tsk Polka I thought I told you to call me Natsume." he said moving his finger back and forth

"Get away from my tree and I will." she said ready to jump up and kick him HARD.

"Call me by my name and I'll get away from the tree." he said looking up with a I'm-going-to-win-this-fight look

Both fell silent. They both knew that the other won't do what the other says until the other does the opposite of what he/she said first. They both sighed.

Natsume looked like he was tired but he wouldn't go to bed until she says his name and they both knew that she wasn't going to until he left the tree. So he did the only thing he could. He jumped up and landed on the same branch as her and sat down right next to her.

The branch was big and strong enough to hold both of them. Mikan was also getting sleepy but when she does she just falls asleep anywhere at any givin' time. Then Natsume felt something on his shoulder. He looked and saw Mikan sleeping soundly. Natsume yawned and put his head on Mikan's as he also fell asleep.

* * *

**A/n) so did ya like it? Nyaa. Please review. Nyaa. (Yawn) **

**Edited: August 29 11:30 or 23:30  
**


	12. Training

**A/n)** **um...there lies a mistake in the attitude section of the character into I accidentally put collage but it's supposed to be high school. Um...she ain't like every girl because she and her friends along with Natsume and his friends are like super geniuses. But if any of you want I can change it to 17 so no one gets confused. Then I'll have to change the summary but that's easy work.**

**Thanx, X3LilCutiePieXD I just noticed that mistake and sorry for the confusion anyone.**

**Also I go back to school tomorrow so it'll be harder to update plus I have another story to update so it'll probably be from 1, 2, or 3 days every update so don't wait up.**

* * *

_**-Training-**_

The next day the Natsume had a rude awakening. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Huh? What?" asked Natsume as he woke up.

"Get off me PERVERT!" yelled Mikan as she pushed Natsume off the branch. Natsume landed flat on his face. And when he tried to get up Mikan jumped down and landed on his back with her feet.

'_Good thing she ain't wearing high heels and also a good thing that I wasn't on my back I'm afraid of what she would of landed on then.' _Natsume shuddered at the thought.

"Lesson #1: You need to land on your feet like a cat. Besides your name is Kuro Neko you should already know that."

"Polka...can you get off my back before you crush me."

"Lesson #2: fend for yourself and get me try to get me off forcefully you weakling."

A vein in Natsume's head popped '_She did NOT just call me weakling.' _Natsume thought. He suddenly rolled over and when Mikan was falling from the sudden movement he grabbed her wrists and pinned her under him.

"Very good I'll give you that but try and watch were your legs go." Natsume then suddenly notice his legs were on each side of her thighs. Mikan spoke up again

"Lesson #3: Watch how you do pin someone down like that or this could happen." Just then Mikan brought up her knee and kneed him in the place where the place does not shine. It took Natsume all that he could to not scream in pain and agony and that had to be a LOT of effort.

"Did...you...have to...do that?" Natsume asked between wincing in between each word.

"Well you said that you wanted me to train you so that's what I'm doing. With learning comes pain, mentally and physically. Now...do you want to train here or go in the Northern Forest where no one can see your pain?" she asked emotionless

"Northern Forest." he said tying to get up ignoring the pain or at least trying to. Mikan sighed and walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder then teleported to a clear spot in the Northern Forest.

"Good thing it's Sunday there's no school today so we can practice into the night." she said to him '_Just hope he can survive till then.'_ Mikan looked at Natsume who was staggering around. She sweat dropped ' _This is going to take longer that I thought. (Sigh) What did I get myself into this time?' _

"Natsume come here." Mikan commanded

"What do ya want _sen-sai_?" asked Natsume mockingly. Mikan looked at him and punched him in the stomach. Natsume leaned over to stop the pain.

"Lesson #4: Don't mock me or you'll regret it and since you didn't know that I went easy on that punch." said Mikan cracking her fingers.

Natsume was getting off the ground and was swaying side to side from the pain. '_Oh boy this is going to be one long training session. (Sigh).'_

_**-1 week later-**_

'_Well at least he improved...somewhat.' _Mikan thought as she watched Natsume kick and punch.Natsume kick the air but fell over onto his butt. '_Like I said somewhat.' _Mikan then went over to him.

"Hyuuga spar with me." she said commanding him

"No, and you know what I said call me Natsume."

"Why would I do that?"

"The month isn't over and you're still my maid/slave." he said getting up from the ground.

"Then what do you want to do if you don't want to spar." asked Mikan rubbing her temples from a migraine he was giving her.

"Well...almost anything else." said Natsume getting in a fighting stance.

'_With that stance he WILL fall.' _Mikan thought her hand covering her mouth stiffing the giggles coming out. Just the thought made her laugh. A few seconds after she thought that sure enough he fell over his feet again.

'_That's what I was afraid of.' _Mikan walked over to him. "Get up Hyuuga your fighting stance is wrong." she said standing over him

"One: I said call me Natsume and Two: my stance is not wrong." he said standing up

"If it isn't then how come you always fall." she asked looking up to him

"I don't always fall." he said looking down into her brown eyes.

"Yeah, two out of two ain't bad." she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Oh then if that ain't the right stance then what is?" he asked mockingly

"Fine." said Mikan "Get into you stance." Natsume got into his stance and Mikan went behind him and looked at his stance.

"First, off your legs are to far apart. Second, your arms are to high. (Sigh) you still need a lot more practice." she said kneeling down and positioning his legs. Natsume blushed a little bit. Then Mikan got to her feet and leaned on his back positioning his arms. Natsume was a tomato at this point in time. Mikan noticed this so when she let go of his arms she placed her arms around his waist.

"Na-tsu-me." she said sweetly "You have to do this for me okay sweety." and with that Natsume finally fainted from heat exhaustion cause one, all the blood rushed to his head. Two, he was getting hot under the collar if you catch my drift.

Mikan chuckled at this. "Well I better bring him to his dorm room." Mikan said as she teleported him and herself to his room. Mikan then levitated him on his bed. '_He looks so cute when he's sleeping.' _Mikan thought but as she thought that Mikan's head started spinning.

'_I think I used to much of my alice training him. Either that or the mission...last...night.'_ She thought as she passed out on the floor.

* * *

**A/n Well there it is hopped you liked it right now I have some what of a writers block but I WILL update soon. I usually don't have one for long.**

**Edited: August 29 11:41 or 23:41  
**


	13. Confusion

**A/n) sorry for the late up date, for one LOTS of home work and I wanted to finish the chapter of another one of my stories.** **Plus I went to Chateaugay Idol. It's just like a talent show.**

"_Well I better bring him to his dorm room." Mikan said as she teleported him and herself to his room. Mikan then levitated him on his bed_._ 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.' then Mikan's head started spinning_._ 'I think I used to much of my alice training him. Either that or the mission...last...night.'_ _She thought as she passed out on the floor._

* * *

_**-Confusion-**_

The next morning... '_Did a truck run over my head or what? It hurts like hell_.' thought Natsume as he sat up in bed. Natsume was about to get up as he was about to he noticed our favorite brunette on the floor again. '_Mikan...' _Natsume got up quickly and ran to her side.

"Mikan." he said as he shook her shoulder.

"Mikan." he said again with no answer.

'_Maybe she's just tired...Yeah she's just tired.' _Natsume thought as he picked her up bridal style and put her on his bed and pulled up a chair next to it. '_She's looks like an angel when she's sleeping.' _Natsume thought as he brushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

At that time Mikan woke up but she didn't open her eyes. Her hand was close to her pocket where she carried a tape recorder and silently pushed the record button through her jeans. Natsume didn't notice her eyes open just so slightly and kept caressing her cheek. That's when she heard him say..."She's really beautiful."

Mikan smirked on the inside. '_I should stop hanging around Hotaru other wise I'll be called the blackmail queen. When this is done I have to give this recording to her for future blackmailing purposes.' _While she was thinking that Natsume got up and was ready to leave. But Mikan had different plans '_Come on just one more thing that I can blackmail on.' _

Mikan still pretending to be asleep turned and grabbed his arm. Natsume turned around to what looked like a sleeping Mikan. Natsume had no choice but to stay. '_What should I do to make him do something he'll regret doing?' _Mikan asked herself then thought of a plan.

"Natsume." she moaned.

"Is she dreaming about me?" Natsume asked himself. Natsume looked over at her figure. "I'm so confused... I believe I'm in love with her." After that Mikan opened her eyes and shot up in the bed.

"WHAT!? Did I hear you right?" she yelled

"I didn't say anything." he said

"I heard you say quote "I believe I am in love with her." unquote."

"You can't prove that." '_Thank the lord she can't prove it, and if she can then I'll eat my manga.'_ thought Natsume. Mikan read his mind and smirked. She took out the tape-recorder and played it.

"_Is she dreaming about me? I'm so confused... I believe I'm in love with her."_

"_I'm so confused... I believe I'm in love with her."_

"_I believe I'm in love with her."_

"_I'm in love with her."_

Mikan kept playing the last five words over and over again she laughed at Natsume trying to escape it. Natsume was covered his ears in hope not to hear it. He was also running around the room trying to get away from it. '_It's just like her to do this to me. I mean come on who carries a tape-recorder in their pocket? Scratch that Imai does. But this is Mikan come on. I hate my life.'_

_**But you love Mikan**_

'_You're back Natsuku I thought I got rid of you.'_

_**You can't get rid of your conscience**_

'_I...hate...you.'_

_**(Snicker)**_ _**Well then you hate yourself **_

'_Didn't I already say...er...think that?'_

_**No you said you hate your life**_ _**you didn't say anything about yourself**_

'_Whatever this conversation is so boring. Go away.'_

_**Fine I will but you have to eat your manga so good luck finding entertainment**_

'_Oh don't worry I have non reading entertainment.' _he thought as he looked at Mikan who was still playing the recording. (_Sigh) _Natsume walked over to Mikan who was as stiff a board who didn't move an inch and didn't even blink.

"Come on time to go to class." he said as he slung her over his shoulder but as he walked out there was no talking or struggling and she was very light. '_Why is she so calm and light?' _he thought as he looked at her then "Huh?" he said as he came to a full look at her. Come to find out too late but the Mikan he was carrying was a cardboard cut out with a copy of the recording. Then he notice a note in the cutout's other hand he read it.

_Dear, Idiot _

_I cAn'T bElIeVe YoU fElL fOr It! Ha! This has got to be my best one yet! SuCkEr! Here's a copy of the recording so you can go back on this day and say, I cAn'T bElIeVe I sAiD tHaT AnD i ReMeMbEr ThAt StUpId CuToUt. So I wish you luck with the cutout and I wonder what people will think when they see you going down the hall with that._

_-Mikan_

_P.s. Look around the corner._

Natsume looked up to the corner and saw Mikan pulled the bottom of her eyelid with her tongue sticking out. (Like in Gakuen Alice episode 16) a vein popped on Natsume's head.

"You better start running little girl." Mikan stopped harassing him and started running as fast as she could then something caught her eye. It was a poster she stopped to look at it and read it. As she was doing this Natsume came running from behind. He stopped and also looked at what it said...

**Alice Idol**

**Any group or person can preform  
No use of any alices, just raw talent  
Monday at seven p.m. in the middle school auditorium  
Third prize: 50,000 rabbits  
Second prize: one week trip to the Caribbean  
First prize: a record deal with one of the most famous record dealers  
we'll see you there.**

"Cool." they both said together

"I wouldn't mind the first or second prize. You?" asked Mikan

"Nah." agreed Natsume

"Do you think we should join?" Mikan looked at him with a confused look

"As a duet or put both bands together?" he asked looking at her also.

"Dunno wadda think?" She asked. Natsume smirked.

* * *

**A/n) well do you want a duet or put the bands together? Huh? Well see ya soon...**

**Edited: August 29 11:50 or 23:50  
**


	14. Alice Idol

**A/n) UUUGGGHHH!** **On the bright side only thirty-one more school days until school ends YIPPIE! I love my life right now. Then again one person said duet the other said put the bands together. So I did this... **

* * *

_**-Alice Idol-**_

Natsume leaned into her ear and whispered something. Mikan eyes widened with excitement and loved the idea, cause Natsume found a loophole. They were going to enjoy Monday.

_**-Monday -Alice Idol Competition- **_

Natsume and Mikan were behind the curtain. "Natsume I'm nervous."

"Get over it little girl you're on stage after the one after this one."

"(Sigh) yeah but I'm still nervous." she said as she listened to the joke guy who was some what funny but not by much "Hn." said Natsume as he also listened.

**(The jokes ain't mine so build a bridge and get over it)**

The guy on stage. "Ok so this guy is going on a date with his girlfriend and has a bad case of gas and needs to fart. Luckily, just before he was about to explode Spot, the family dog, jumps on his lap as he sits on the couch. He figures it's safe to let out a little bit of the pressure and if anyone notices they'll think that the dog did it. He farts, and the woman yells, "Spot, get down from there." The guy thinks to himself, "Thank God! They think the dog did it." Seizing the opportunity, he lets out another fart and the woman, again, yells for the dog to get down. This goes on for a few more farts when, finally, the woman yells loudly, "Dammit Spot, get down before he shits on you!" he finish as people were laughing. He bowed and left the stage as the next guy went on.

The guy started "Ok so there are two children were sitting outside a clinic. The girl was was crying very loudly.  
Boy: Why are you crying?  
Girl: I came here for a blood test.  
Boy: So? Are you afraid?  
Girl: No I'm not afraid it's cause for the blood test, they had to cut my finger.  
At this, the boy started crying profusely. The girl was astonished.  
Girl: Why are you crying now?  
Boy: I came for a urine test!"

People laughed in particularly the girl but the guys were wincing.The guy continued "Some ways to annoy people one: Make beeping noises when a large person backs up.  
Two: Write the surprise ending to a fanfiction on its first page.  
Three: Write "X - BURIED TREASURE" in random spots all over someone's roadmap.  
Four: Repeat the following conversation a dozen times: "Do you hear that?" "What?" "Never mind, its gone now."  
Five: Ask people what gender they are.  
Six: Lick the filling out of all the Oreos, and place the cookie parts back.  
Seven: Make appointments for the 31st of September.  
Eight: Sing the Batman theme incessantly.  
Nine: Start each meal by conspicuously licking all your food, and announce that this is so no one will "swipe your grub". And the most annoying of them all number  
Ten: Learn Morse code, and have conversations with friends in public consisting entirely of "Beeeep Bip Bip Beeep Bip..."

Everyone laughed as he said "Ok this is the last one... "A little kid walks into a city bus and sits right behind the driver and starts yelling, "If my dad was a bull and my mom a cow I'd be a little bull." The driver starts getting mad at the noisy kid, who continues with, "If my dad was an elephant and my mom a girl elephant I would be a little elephant." The kid goes on with several animals until the bus driver gets angry and yells at the kid, "What if your dad was a drunk and your mom was a prostitute?!" The kid smiles and says, "I would be a bus driver!"**(BURN!)** Everyone laughed hard till their organs busted.

The announcer went on stage and said "Now a song from Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga and their bands" they walked on stage and yelled "Are you ready this?"

Everyone: Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together, together come on lets do this right

Natsume: Here and now it's time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah, yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about

Mikan: Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

Everyone: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together, together come on let's do this right

Ruka: We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

Hotaru: We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

Everyone: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Alice Academy sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Alices in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Alices everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Alices everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

Everyone finished the song and the announcer went on stage. "And now a duet by Natsume and Mikan." The announcer yelled as the crowd went wild.

Mikan: We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Natsume: No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Both: Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

Mikan: I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Natsume: We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Both: Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

Mikan: I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Natsume: I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Both: Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

Mikan: I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...

Mikan: Starting out on a journey

Both: Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

They both finished the song and went off stage they both just sung two songs in a row and it was tiring. The announcer went back on stage as he announced the winners. "Okay everyone here are our winners in third place the conjoined bands Falling Stars and the Comets."

He yelled as the crowd went wild. "And second place Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga." The two were happy about getting at least the second place prize but they did want to win the first place but the liked the idea of not having to sign a record deal and moving away from their friends actually they wanted the vacation with all the missions and stuff.

"And first place is the comedian boy!" Everyone's mouths dropped open why did he win? Mikan and Natsume just shrugged they were happy with what they got.

* * *

**A/n) Here are my funny questions the answers will be with the next time I update.** **Please review on what you think the answers are. These are from the internet so do not cheat and these are **_**NOT **_**mine.**  
1. How do you put a giraffe into a refrigerator?  
2. How do you put an elephant into a refrigerator?  
3. The Lion King is hosting an animal conference. All the animals attend... except one. Which animal does not attend?

4. There is a river you must cross but it is used by crocodiles, and you do not have a boat. How do you manage it?**  
Please answer. The songs are a We're all in this together from high school musical though I changed it from Wild cats to Alice Academy and At the Beginning from Anastasia. Finally found out how to do that so every stanza of the song ain't separated it's hard work and annoying.**

**Edited: August 29 12:00 or 24:00  
**


	15. Ruka, Hotaru fluff

**A/n) Summer no here yet me wish it come soon. Here are the answers from last chapie. Disclaim these answers and questions along with Gakuen Alice  
1. How do you put a giraffe into a refrigerator?****Answer: Open the refrigerator, put in the giraffe, and close the door.  
2. How do you put an elephant into a refrigerator?****Answer: It's open the refrigerator, take out the giraffe, put in the elephant and close the door.  
3. The Lion King is hosting an animal conference. All the animals attend except one. Which animal does not attend?****Answer: The Elephant. The elephant is in the refrigerator. You just put him in there.  
4. There is a river you must cross but it is used by crocodiles, and you do not have a boat. How do you manage it?  
Answer: You jump into the river and swim across. Cause all the crocodiles are attending the Animal Meeting.**

**animeaddict09 got them all right.**

_**HEY! EVERY NARUTO FAN OUT THERE THE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE IS OUT WATCH IT! just thought you wanted to know if you didn't. Cause I just found out yesterday.**_

* * *

_**-Ruka, Hotaru fluff-**_

Hotaru was walking to her room alone thinking about a new invention that she just made and she wanted to try it out but no one was around... so to kill her boredom she thought of a new song

_From the first day of my life  
I was always alone.  
You can see it in my eyes  
The hurt and loneliness I feel  
And no one's around me cause  
I'm always alone  
With no one to hold._

"Imai!" Ruka yelled chasing Hotaru after the morning classes as he was carrying some homework. Hotaru turned around to meet him. "I-Imai w-will you go on a-a-a d-date with me t-this afternoon a-at three?" he asked while blushing and smiling really big.

Hotaru just stood there looking at him. '_Maybe this could be the perfect opportunity to get some of his pictures to sell.' _

"Hm...fine. Where and when?" she asked

"Huh? Wha?" he asked looking at her in shock

_Though I may seem like a shy and quiet girl  
you just don't know how really I am  
Cause I'm always alone  
right here and now._

"I said fine. When?" she said looking really peeved at the moment.

"Oh really!? How about this afternoon at Central? Meet you at the bus stop." he said looking really, really happy. Hotaru just nodded and left. Ruka jumped for joy literally. '_Yay!_ _I got a date with Hotaru this afternoon. I'm so happy!' _he thought happily as he practically floated to his room this pink hearts in the background. Hotaru although she left watched this with a smirk.

_Just until I find the perfect someone  
I'll be sitting here singing this song.  
Just until he comes along._

_**-That afternoon-**_

Hotaru was sitting on a bench waiting for Ruka at the bus stop. But there was no sign of him she looked at her watch and it was almost three she tilted her head back and looked at the sky bored. '_You better not be late Nogi or I'll have your head for this.'_ She kept staring at the sky until a blond boy blocked her view.

_Now here I am  
Just looking at the sky  
Until I found myself staring in blue eyes.  
Never wanting to turn away from them  
just until I heard the sweetest sound... _

"So you ready?" he asked looking around. Then he turned back to her. "Are you alone?"

"Hn." '_But why did you say three the bus doesn't arrive for another two hours. And of course I'm alone does he see anyone else here.' _

Ruka just smiled "Come on Hotaru! Come on I want to go take you out now."

_He asks 'are you all alone  
do you want to come with me  
I'll be right here for you.'_

Ruka walked a little way and then motioned for Hotaru to follow him. Hotaru stood up and nodded following his lead until they came across a motorbike build for two passengers.

"I'm not riding that thing." she says emotionlessly.

"Oh yes you are." he said

_Have I found the right guy  
The perfect one for me.  
The one that'll never leave my side  
'Do you want to come with me?'  
His words ring threw my mind  
and of course I nod my head  
not wanting to be alone again._

Ruka held out his hand as if to say 'come on you know you want to.' But Hotaru just stood there pointing to herself and then to him as he nodded. Ruka looked at her weirdly but smiled and grabbed her hand forcefully pulling her to the bike. And before she had any say in she felt herself being lifted onto the bike and felt something hard on her head and figured it was a helmet as he put his on also.

"Nogi what in the hell are you doing?" He just got on the bike, started the engine and left.After awhile he sped up making Hotaru cling to him.

_He holds out his hand  
I look at him weird  
I point to myself, then at him  
He looks at me weird, but puts on a smile  
and takes my hand in his._

The bike came to a stop as Hotaru let go and got off as soon as she could. She took off her helmet and looks around into a field of flowers and a beautiful lake. Hotaru gapes at the beautiful place she has never been at a place like this before. Then without warning Ruka grabbed her hand and starts to run around. Then for the first time Hotaru smiles.

_He starts to run around  
me following close behind  
laughing like I never did before.  
Now I'll never be alone again._

She kept thinking of the song threw out the day with him she kept glancing into his eyes as she blushed. Now she was sure she would never be alone again.

_Just look into his eyes,  
take him by the hand,  
and follow close behind.  
Now I'm never alone again._

After two hours of the two love birds frolicking in the flowers they decided to lay down next to the lake in the flowers it was all peaceful _GRUMBLE 'oh. um...' _

"Hotaru do you want to go get something to eat in Central Town?" Ruka asked sitting up looking at her. Hotaru nodded until she noticed... she looked irritated

"Nogi what's with the first name basis?"

'_Was I calling her by her first name?' _Ruka asked himself as he blushed heavily and looked dumbfounded at her. Hotaru smirked. Picture time. Hotaru out of no where took out her digital camera and took pictures. With him blushing heavily while he just kept blushing harder and harder with every shot. Until he finally got up and grabbed her by the hand bringing them back to the motorbike. They hopped on and rode to central.

Then they finally got to Central Ruka asks "Where do you want to eat?" Hotaru just shrugged. "Fine then I'll pick." he said looking around until he spotted a restaurant. "There how about Freeda's." he asked her as she just shrugs again

"Where ever Ruka." she said walking over the restaurant.

'_She...SHE CALLED ME RUKA! Oh I'm so happy I think I could die any minute.' _he thought as he went after her.

In the restaurant a lady was there waiting to bring them to their table. But as soon as she saw Ruka she had hearts in her eyes and immediately started to flirt with him.

'_Finally the perfect time to try out my invention (insert evil laugh here like MMuuuahahahahaha)' _Hotaru reached into her pocket and pulls out something she pushes a small button on the top and it turns big. She put part of it on her shoulder and the only thing people at that time heard...

**BAKA !BAKA! BAKA!**

That's right the new Baka gun. "Invention #3, is used to hit baka's or idiotic people. Shoots the person you aim it at or it shoots on its own when a baka is near by. It causes them to pass out for a length of time or they go into eternal sleep and I hope you all know what eternal means." Hotaru said

"Hotaru who are you talking to and...WHY IS SHE UNCONSCIOUS!?"

"Never mind that Ruka let's go eat."she said walking over to a table. Then a nervous waiter came to take their order. They both ordered a big plate of spaghetti. And as they were eating they pulled a lady and the tramp meaning they were on the same piece of spaghetti and well let's just say pucker up. They were on the same piece then before they knew it they were kissing each other. Hotaru blushed big time while Ruka tried pulling her closer but didn't succeed. When they were done they decided it was time to go. They rode the motorbike back to their dorms and Ruka was outside of Hotaru's door.

"Thank you Ruka it was... a great time with you." she said

"Oh I know it was..." Ruka was cut off when Hotaru kissed him on the lips. And before he had time to respond she pulled away and went inside her room. After saying good night to Ruka. Ruka just stood there and smiled as he also went to his dorm. And he knew that he would get a lot of sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/n) so what do you think it took me a long time to update so I hope you liked it RxH 4eva! Muahahahahaha to all the RxH fans.** **And if the song I made is to close to any real song out there tell me so I can disclaim it instead of claim it.** **The song I made is called **_**Alone**_**.**

**Edited: August 29 12:10 or 24:10  
**


	16. Jet Trouble

**A/n) Wow long time since update but I was feeling lazy plus there are a lot of good fics. out there that I just had to read.** **So any way... I'm out of ideas so in replace of those ideas I have my story so here it is my... oh wait. What? Sorry technical difficulties. Be back soon ...Aha! Got it! Oh wait...Haza! Finally! Okay here we go!**

* * *

_**-Jet troubles-**_

**Mikan's Prov.**

"Oh I just can't wait this will be the best trip ever! We even get our own privet jet! Oh yea! I'm happy." Yelled Mikan as she was packing her stuff and jumping around.

"But there is just one teenieweenie little problem...I'M GOING WITH THE BIGGEST PERVERT IN SCHOOL! Oh wait cross that IN THE UNIVERSE!"

This is just great, why? Why an I stuck with him what have I done to deserve this? Oh I did a lot of thing but this is just stupid. I finally got all my bags packed. So I ran out of my room to the front gate. I saw a limo waiting to take us to the airport. I stuffed my bags in the trunk and got in.

"It's about time you show up I was waiting for some time ya know." said a voice next to me as I jumped.

"So what? Like I care. I wish you would have of waited to death." I said sticking out my tongue.

"That." he said "Has got to be the lamest comeback I have ever set my ears on."

"So what?"

"Oh nothing Polka."

Polka. Polka. NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME POLKA.

"So how long is this trip anyway?"

"A week."

A week. A week. A WEEK! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! WHY GOD!? WHY!? I wish my friends were here they would know what to do. I think...

So anyway the car ride was suckish I had to sit next to Natsume which was hectic but for you people it would be heaven; then there was the orange juice, you do not want to know but let's just say Natsume was as mad as someone could get. So here we sit five hours later an we _finally _get to the stinkin' um...whatchyamacallit uh... airport.

Surprising there was no metal detector but a lady who was standing there stopping each person she thought had something on them. And when we finally got up there she stopped us cause she said we had something on us. But come to find out she just wanted to check out Natsume. If I didn't have him with me then I could have boarded the jet FIVE hours ago. WHY DOES GOD HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL? So I did the most reasonable thing to do and dragged him away so I could get this trip done and over with.

**End Prov.**

**Natsume's Prov.**

What was with that lady five hours ago? She was feeling me up. God if Mikan didn't pull me away when she had, that lady would be going through hell and back. Anyway... we boarded the jet just a couple minutes before it took off.

**End Prov.**

Mikan and Natsume were now on their privet jet sitting next to each other. Until...

'_Uh oh nature's calling.' _Mikan said to herself in her mind. So she got up and started toward the bathroom. Until...

"MIKAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"

Mikan stopped yelling "NONOKO!"

"MIKAN!"

"How'd you get here?"

"The same way you did... no wait...we stowed way in the jet." Nonoko said happily

"That's great... wait stowed away and what do you mean _we_?"

"Everyone. Anna, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu."

"Really? Where are they?"

"They're in the jets kitchen."

"THIS JET HAS A KITCHEN? WOW! I'll have to check this out but first."

"What?"

"I REALLY need to go tinkle."

Nonoko chuckled as Mikan ran into the bathroom. When Mikan was done she wondered "Where does it all go in a jet?"

Meanwhile... "Today for the weather there will be some unexpected rain in Tokyo." said the weatherman (No but seriously go to how it really works dot com and it will tell you Back to the story.)

"Oh well I don't really wanna know." said Mikan shrugging (You and many others Mikan you and many others.) Mikan then walked to the back of the jet and saw a sign that said kitchen on it over a door. She pushed open the door and saw everyone in there (except Natsume)

"Hey! Everyone!" yelled Mikan as she burst threw the doors.

"MIKAN!" Yelled Anna running over to her.

"I'm so glad that you're here. I was afraid that I'd really have to spend a week with that pervert." said Mikan hugging her

"You really think that poorly of him don't you." said a voice from behind her.

"Yes I do! As long as he keeps being the pervert that he is I'll never think too highly of him." Mikan said putting her wrists on her waist.

"Oh to bad. Don't you think he has at least one good quality in him that you _like_." te voice said again

"Nope he doesn't have one good quality and I like nothing about him."

"Ah Mikan." said Yuu

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who is behind you?" he asked

"No why?"

"Look behind you." said Ruka pointing

"Huh? Ah..." When Mikan turned around she saw...

* * *

**A/n) o0o0o0oh cliffy Still sorry it took soooooooooooooooo long! But I am happy to announce that I will be starting a Naruto Fanfic also maybe so tell me what you think. It's called **_**Prankster Haven **_**here is the summary...**

Naruto and Sakura are the schools top pranksters in the water village. But when the school gets enough of their pranks they are transferred to Konoha high school the place where all the trouble makers go and there they meet Sasuke Uchiha and the gang the top pranksters/trouble makers. So will these people be allies or enemies. Find out...

_**PREVIEW:**_ "Come on Naruto we need this toilet bomb planted now before someone finds out." I said "But Sakura almost no one enters this part of the school and also ain't I the one that should be planting the bomb this is the BOYS bathroom after all." Complained Naruto coming in from the small window in the bathroom he was my partner in crime. "Naruto I wouldn't trust you with a _mini_ bomb if my life depended on it." I finally shifted the mini bomb in the toilet. "There it's planted. And to answer your question the principal is supposed to do a building inspection today so once he enters I'll put the button and BOOM toilet water on the principal plus I added a personal touch to it you'll see. Now lets go he's coming." Sakura said as they rushed out of the bathroom and out of view.

**I'll start it as soon as I want to which will be ah who knows but I will start to post before the beginning of next month today is 5/23/08 but I started the chapter as soon as I uploaded this so there bye, bye. **

**Edited: August 29 12:23 or 24:23  
**


	17. Big Trouble! Hurry!

**A/n) Ya know what. I think I will change the character to Natsume just to make it easier. Okay then here we go! **

**Last Time: "Ah Mikan." said Yuu  
"****Yeah?"**  
**"Do you know who is behind you?"**  
**"No why?"**  
**"Look behind you."**  
**"Huh? Ah..." When Mikan turned around she saw...**

* * *

-**Big trouble! Hurry!-**

"Huh? Ah..." When Mikan turned around she saw..."NATSUME!" Mikan said surprised.

"So that is really what you think of me huh?" he said to her.

"Natsume what I said it..." But before she got the chance to explain he walked out of the kitchen and into the passenger area.

Mikan looked down sadly. "Come on guys let's go to the passenger area." she said as she was about to leave.

"Sorry Mikan but as Nonoko said we stowed away, and we can't go where; where anyone can see us." Yuu explained

"Oh? Okay then I'll see you later." Mikan then left for the passenger area. But she actually she saw this as a chance. '_Maybe I can take this chance and make up with him_... _I hope he'll forgive me_.' thought Mikan. She pulled back the curtain that lead to the passenger area. She looked around for Natsume and saw him in the first row. Just as she reached the first row the plane started shaking and they both landed on the hard floor.

The loud speaker turned on to notify the passengers. '_This is the captain speaking, the plain has just entered a thunder storm and will be expecting some turbulence, so please buckle up.' _

Mikan's eyes widened she was defiantly not expecting this. She just then realized '_The others!' _she thought frantically. She ran to the kitchen to find them.

"Come on everyone! You heard the captain! Come on buckle up!" Mikan and everyone else hurried to the front seats and buckled up just as the jet hit turbulence again with a loud crack of lightning hitting near the planes wing.

_"According to my calculations the next time lightning hits it'll hit the wing of this jet."_

The loudspeaker turned on again for an announcement. '_Everyone please take a parachute and evacuate the plane! Immediately!' _Everyone scrambled for a parachute. And they were in luck one for everyone. Together they opened the jets door and couple by couple, hand in hand they jumped.

First was Anna and Koko, but before they went Koko suddenly turned around and kissed Anna right on the lips. "Anna if I don't survive this I want you to know I love you." Anna blushed and replied "I love you too." and with that they jumped pulling their parachutes as the others watched them go down into the fog.

Next was Nonoko and Yuu. Nonoko said "Yuu... for days I was trying to make a love potion so you could fall in love with me." She took his hand and was about yo cry. "Nonoko you don't need a love potion for me to fall in love with you. For I did at first sight, Nonoko I love you." Nonoko smiled and cried "I too." Then they also jumped and like the other two fell into the fog not to be seen.

Hotaru and Ruka then went up next. "Um.. Hotaru." Ruka started. "Save it Ruka." and when she said that she pulled him into a kiss and jumped from the jet like that, but you could also hear their parachutes open while falling into the fog.

Last was Natsume and Mikan. They looked at each other but before either could start lightning hit the wing starting a fire as the jet took a nose dive. Mikan screamed as she clung to Natsume crying. He pulled her close to him as he jumped with her in his arms pulling his parachute. Nothing could be seen as they floated down into the nothingness.

The huge wind carried their parachute bringing them up and down in the rain before they actually fell into the big waves of the water. As they landed into the water Natsume's grip loosened and the waves carried Mikan away from him.

'_Crap! Where is she!?' _Natsume thought to himself frantically looking every which way. He didn't see her so all he could do was swim and hope he was going in the right direction.

**Meanwhile with Mikan **

Mikan was also looking for Natsume as she was trying her best to keep her head above the water. '_Where is he? I never told him...' _she thought just as she was pulled under water. She struggled to swim up to the surface. The she finally succeeded and gasped for air. When she came up she saw a thing with black. She wondered

"NATSUME!" she yelled as she saw the thing come towards her just as she was caught up looking at it she didn't see the wave behind her. But when she did see it; it was to late she was pulled under hard and forcefully. She struggled again to get to the surface again but she was tiered from fighting it and hypothermia was finally setting in. Her body gave up and stopped and just before everything went black she saw Natsume under water reaching out to her.

'_Na-tsu-me I found you_...' she thought teasingly to herself as she gave a small smile before everything went black...

* * *

**A/n) Well... I'm really sorry for not updating. But it was writers block oh! And thanks to anon. reviewer Jaoce** **for giving me the ideas! This is the twist in the story well I thought it was kinda... I don't know. What do you think please review!**

**Edited: August 29 12:30 or 24:30  
**


	18. Island, Safe?

**A/n) Yo guys! How zit goin'? How long since I updated this story... HOLY SHIT! THREE WEEKS! If I knew I was going to be this lazy I would have written two chapters for this. Well I'll try NOT to be lazy cause summer vacation is in a week. I know what some of ya are thinking 'This time of the year? And it's just getting out?' Ya well it's true. Thursday is the last day of school. YAY! Well to the chapter. May have A LOT of swear words in this one. Watch out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, do not own, do not own, do **_**not**_** own. Well you get the point.**

* * *

**-Island. Safe?-**

"DAMN IT!" yelled Natsume. He was now swimming to and island with Mikan on his back unconscious But then he noticed her chin was on his shoulder and was breathing raspily. Her lungs must of had taken in some water when she went under but not enough to fill her lungs to a point where she couldn't breath. He secured Mikan on his back to make sure she doesn't fall of while he was swimming.

It took Natsume about five minutes to swim to the island and when he got there, he was really tired. He crawled up on the shore panting as he laid Mikan in the sand. He looked down at her as she was still breathing raspily.

'_Oh god what am I gonna do? At this point if I don't get the water out of her lungs she is gonna die. There's only one solution, CPR. Oh god where is there another conscious being around when you need one?' _He looked down at her and saw her lips parted trying to take in the air she could. He blushed at the sight

'_But this is probably the only chance to get close to those luscious lips of her's __without_ _getting into trouble though...I'LL Do IT!' _Once again he stared down at her and moved in closer as he clipped his fingers to her nose held up, her chin, and what he'd call kissing her.

After a few seconds he left her lips. But she still had breathing troubles. He dipped in once again. This time when he pulled up she started coughing. He put his hand behind her head and brought her into a sitting position. She kept coughing until some water came down the side of her mouth, and she stopped.

"Na-Natsume?" she asked.

"Hm?" he replied. Well if you call it that.

"Natsume?"

"WHAT?" man he was getting annoyed at this point.

Mikan smiled and hugged with a death grip. "You're safe!" she looked around "_WE'RE_ SAFE!" God! She thought she was going to die. She then released him from her death grip.

"Yeah and the only reason you're safe is because I saved you're life by preforming CPR on you." Mikan froze, Natsume smirked "You owe me your life."

"Uh... well... thank..you? I guess." Mikan wasn't used to saying thank you or anything that had to do with something like that. "Uh... the sun's about to set. We better find some shelter soon." she said trying to get off the subject.

"Hn." Natsume said sitting up. Mikan and Natsume now got a good look at the island. It was full of trees like a forest. You could also hear the noise of animals and birds of all kinds. Who knows what was in that place.

'_Ehehehe. Okay... so uh... where should we stay?' _Mikan thought '_This... has got_ _to be __one of__ the __worst_ _days of my life.'_ she then turned to face Natsume, but... he wasn't next to her. '_EH!? Where the hell is he?' _She looked all around her, no Natsume. She even looked above and below, no Natsume. '_WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?'_

Mikan then ran into the forest still looking for him. '_NATSUME! That bastard where the hell is he? I swear, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna kill him, strangle him, suffocate him, hug him, ki– holly crap, getting off topic here.' _

She was still running until she accidentally tripped over a tree root. Mikan fell face first into the dirt. All was quiet except for the noises of the animals. It was getting dark and quick. She got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around her body. Mikan was cold and scared, this reminded her of the time when she was on one of her missions.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Mikan was now new to the missions, this was only her fifth one. She was running threw thick woods running from the guards of the AAO. But luck wasn't on her side she tripped over a tree root and fell face first. _

_A guard then caught up with her who had the animal pheromone and called out a tiger to attack her. But just as she was about to use the shield alice the tiger pulled up its paw and swiped her with its claws. Leaving three deep gashes on her side and part of her back. _

_Mikan was bleeding heavily, losing a lot of blood. The guard called off the tiger and left her there to bleed to death. With the very little strength she had left, she snapped her fingers and teleported herself the hospital wing, where she was stitched up and given blood. _

_She was luck to be alive since that day._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Mikan's twisted her head all around, scared that it'll happen again. Cause this time if it happens she will die. She felt like she was going to cry. But before she got the chance the brushing of bushes and the cracks of twigs were heard. Until...

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that's where she broke down, crying.

"Polka? You scared?" Natsume asked as he smirked

"Na-NATSUME!" she got up and ran to him, hitting him almost playfully on his chest. "Don't do that! You scared me! You left me alone in this place! Where were you!?" Mikan asked/yelled still crying as she then hugged him crying in his chest, holding onto his shirt.

Natsume looked down at the scared girl and felt bad that he scared her and left her all alone. Natsume brought his arms around her waist and held her close.

* * *

**A/n) Ya, ya short chapie, don't get your panties in a bunch,... no seriously it hurts when they do. I **_**just**_** thought of something. If you ever had a school lunch and it turned out to be a hot dog. Pick it up and throw it against the wall, see if it bounces back. If it does... there has GOT to be something wrong with those things. I tried it and it bounced back... if that happens with a hotdog I'd HATE to see what would happen with a hamburger patty (shudder). Wow, every time I read that I really do shudder though it's more of a cold chill. See ya!**

**Edited: August 29 12:39 or 24:39  
**


	19. Finding the Others

**A/n) Sorry for not updating in a while I'll try to make it extra long for ya. As some may know I was finishing another story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, do not own, do not own, do **_**not**_** own. Well you get the point.**

* * *

**-Finding the others-**

Mikan soon stopped crying as she hugged him back.

"Come on we need to find shelter for the night." he said as the embrace ended.

Mikan looked up to him and smiled "Okay! LET'S GO!" She yelled but as she started walking she tuned back to look at him. "Uh... go where exactly?"

Natsume sighed _'This is going to be a long day.'_

**With Ruka and Hotaru**

_'Oh my head.' _thought Ruka as he got up and looked around. _'Where the heck am I?'_ he asked himself as he thought of the events earlier. _'Oh that's right Hotaru and I confessed then jumped from the jet... wait... WHERE IS HOTARU!?'_

"Hotaru!?" he said looking at his surroundings again.

"HOTARU!" he yelled this time.

"What?" said a voice from behind. Ruka turned around just to be face to face with Hotaru.

"Ho-HOTARU! OH MY GOD I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Ruka you're acting like Mikan." she said before she shot him with her Baka Gun. "And I won't die that easily." **(that's because even death's afraid of her.)**

"I know you wouldn't. Hey let's start to look for the others. I bet they're worried." he said as he was about to enter this forest that was in-front of him.

"Ruka all we have to do is call them." Ruka stopped at this.

"Ca-call them? But how." He asked looking dumbfounded

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "We're more prepared than you know. Before we left I had Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko put mini walkie-talkies in the collar of their shirts. I invented them so we could talk to each other in-case of an emergency like right now. They're completely waterproof, fireproof and can not be damaged in anyway or form, plus it has a tracking devise installed on it."

"Well call them! Track them! I'm as worried as hell!" Ruka yelled throwing up his hands for effect.

Hotaru rolled her eyes again. "Fine don't be such a Drama Queen."

"That's Drama King, Hotaru."

Hotaru ignored him as she pulled a small metal thing off her collar and pushed a button.

**Back with Mikan and Natsume**

They were walking in the forest until they heard

_'Hey hey you you  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
no way no way  
I think you need a new one.'_

"What the hell's that?" asked Natsume a bit ok big time annoyed he hated that song.

"Oh! Hotaru's calling me." Mikan said as she detached a little devise pushing a small button on it.

"Hello Hotaru."

_"Oi, Baka where are you?"_

"We're in the forest."

_"We're?"_

"YA! Natsume and I."

_"So Hyuuga's with you also. Let me talk to him."_

"Natsume, Hotaru wants to talk to ya." Mikan said handing him the small devise.

"She wants to talk... to me?" Mikan nodded as Natsume took the devise

"Imai."

_"Hyuuga... do anything perverted to my best friend and I'll kill you personally. And that's rare."_

"She's right doing anything personally is rare for her she usually sends someone or something to do it for her." said Mikan

_"She's right."_ said a female voice from behind. Mikan and Natsume turned around to find Hotaru and Ruka behind them.

"HOTARU!" Mikan yelled as she ran to her. Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun and shot a couple Baka pellets at her. But fortunately Mikan dodged them and successfully hugged her.

"Ruka... how did you manage to fall in love that?" Natsume asked as he pointed to Hotaru.

"Love is found in the most unexpected places or people. And you know the saying opposites attract."

"Ruka that is the corniest thing I have _ever_ heard in my entire life and believe me when I say I've heard some pretty corny things."

"Now you can't say you and Mikan aren't opposites and you can't say you don't love her."

"I can."

"But you won't."

"..."

"Hotaru where are Anna and Nonoko?" asked Mikan as she let go of her.

"Still have yet to contact them."

"Well what are you waiting for!? Call 'em, call 'em!".

"Fine." said Hotaru picking up the communicator.

Then after thirty seconds...

_"Hotaru?"_

"Hey Anna you alright?"

_"Ya, I'm fine."_

"Do you have anyone with you?"

_"I have Koko, Nonoko, and Yuu with me."_

"Good, now keep on the communicator and I'll come find you guys soon." Said Hotaru as she and the others started to walk threw the forest.

_"Okay. So do you have anyone with you?"_

"I have Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka."

_"That's good I'm glad everyone's alright. How much longer till you get here?"_

"Hm... don't know. In a few minutes... maybe."

_"UGH! Get here as fast as you can Koko is annoying me!" _This time a different voice was heard_._

"Nonoko? What are you doing?"

_"Talking to you and being annoyed by Koko! Get here FAST!"_

"Fine I'll be there right... now." And after Hotaru said that she stepped onto a beach part of the island only to be meet up with the other four teenagers.

"MIKAN! HOTARU!" yelled Anna and Nonoko in unison as they started to hug them. Well they hugged Mikan, Hotaru dodged their hugs.

"I'm SO happy to see you guys again I thought you might have died!" Said Anna as she started to cry anime tears.

"It's gonna be sunset soon we better find shelter." said Yuu breaking the 'touching' reunion.

"OH! Hotaru's got that covered." Mikan said pointing to Hotaru who had two tens already put up.

"How..." Ruka was cut off

"Hotaru's watch has many buttons for different situations." Mikan shrugged "Apparently she has a button for EVERY situation on that very small watch of hers. It's kinda cool."

"Interesting."

"I'd say."

"Okay so girls get one, tent guys get the other." Mikan said as she went into the tent ready to get some shut eye.

Everyone else followed suit falling asleep almost immediately.

The moon was high in the sky as a dark figure ran into the tent where the girls slept. Mikan had woken up from the tent being unzipped as the figure came in.

"Hotaru?" she asked as the figure got closer. But she noticed it wasn't Hotaru. Mikan was about to scream but the figure pressed a cloth to her mouth.

A minute of trying to get out of its grasp Mikan was over came as she passed out.

* * *

**Edited: August 29 12:51 or 24:51  
**


	20. Captured

**A/n) Okay! It's the next chapter. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I have a poll in my profile for what Naruto story I'll be making. Vote. And again MUAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**-Captured-**

"What?... What happened?" Mikan asked herself as she sat up. As Mikan's eyes adjusted to the light of the room.

Mikan gasped at what she saw she was in a square room a cellar by the looks of it but it was made of a thick brick which surrounded her on three sides with metal bars for the other side. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko where spread out in the room laying in different positions still asleep.

"Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko!" She yelled jumping from one to another trying to wake them up.

"Ugh... where are we?" asked Anna getting up holding her head.

"It looks like a cellar." said Nonoko getting up looking around the room.

"Cause it is." said Hotaru

"How are we gonna get out?" asked Mikan

"I don't have any inventions for this." Hotaru said looking at her wrist band of gadgets.

"So then we'll just have to wait for the guys to come and save us." said Anna sitting down waiting.

"It'll be faster if we try to break out ourselves. We can't wait for something that could take days." said Mikan

"You have to have more trust in the guys, Mikan. They'll come." replied Anna

"I agree with Mikan on this. This Island is to big for them to search and who knows if we even are still on the island or not." explained Hotaru

"I also agree with them Anna, who knows how long it'll take before they find us. If they find us at all." said Nonoko agreeing with the logic.

"So you have no trust in them?" asked Anna a little mad.

"It's not that Anna it's just we can't wait forever." Said Mikan as Hotaru pushed a button on her watch in which music started to play. Mikan following along started to sing.

Mikan: _When I was just a little girl my mama used to  
Tuck me into bed and she'd read me a story._

Mikan sang as Hotaru followed suit.

Hotaru: _It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with her glory._

Next was Nonoko.

Nonoko: _I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be._

Anna sighed giving up. Can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Anna: _Then one day I realized that fairy tale life wasn't for me._

All: _I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar  
Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a  
Handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive unless somebody's on my side._

_Don't wanna be no no no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself._

Mikan: _Someday I'm gunna find someone that wants  
Somebody's soul, heart, and mind._

All: _Whose not afraid to show that he loves me._

Hotaru: _Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me._

_(I will be there)_

Nonoko: _I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me_

Anna: _When I get myself ready it will have to be an equal thing_

All: _I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar  
Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a  
Handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive unless somebody's on my side._

_Don't wanna be no no no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself._

_I can slay my own dragon  
I can dream my own dreams _  
_My knight in shining armor  
Its me_

Mikan: _So I'm gunna set me free!_

All: _I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar  
Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a  
Handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive unless somebody's on my side_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar  
Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a  
Handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna be no no no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself! _

"QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" Yelled a voice from outside the cellar.

"Why should we!?" asked Nonoko furiously just as a hooded figure appeared in-font of the cells' bars.

"Cause you're our captives and you have no say in the matter." the hooded person replied madly.

"Why did you capture us!?" yelled Anna

"It's not like we can be of any use to you!" Mikan said finishing off what Anna said.

"Oh but you can for you four are Alices' all we need now are those four boys." the figure replied waving a disappointed finger at them.

"You don't even know our Alices' so how do you know we'll be of use?" Mikan asked again.

"I know your Alices and your names. Anna Umenomiya, the cooking alice, I admit it doesn't have that much use but put it together with Nonoko Ogaswara's Chemistry alice and it maybe of _some_ help." The figure shrugged as if making a point.

Anna and Nonoko glared at him.

"But then Hotaru Imai's alice will be of some use making weaponry and inventions with her Invention Alice. Then the ultimate alice is with Mikan Sakura Alice(s) Nullification, S.E.C, Fire and Ice. Imagine what we could do with these Alices' in a matter of time we could RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly... er... crazily as he left.

The girls sweat-dropped it wasn't everyday you met a crazy person like this. **(Mikan:Yeah true but the author is crazy like this... Me: What was that!...Mikan: Nothing)**

"Getting out of here is gunna be easier that I expected." said Mikan

"Why's that?" asked Anna

"That guy... is a maniac." Mikan said pointing her thumb over to where the guy was standing. "And plus the guard's out cold sleeping."

"So how are we gunna get out?"

"Easy, stand back." Mikan said before taking a deep breath closing her eyes she held out her arm and motioned her arm in a X movement. She opened her eyes just in-time to see the bars from the door fall to the ground.

"Mikan what'd you do?" asked Nonoko

"I used the Wind Alice to cut the bars off. I stole from some an AAO personal a while back." replied Mikan "Well we better get going if we wanna get out of here before somebody comes."

The other three nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

**A/n) MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CHAPTER GONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The song was Cinderella by the Cheetah Girls.**

**Edited: August 29 12:57 or 24:57  
**


	21. Escape

**A/n) ZOMG! For all you people who read the first A/n I have a present for you... (clears throat) (deep breath) Testing one...two...three...ok now for the present... I have found out Gakuen Alice Season 2 is coming out March 2009. But don't be so sure this rumor has been going around for about 2 years. It's possible though.**

* * *

**-Escaping-**

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko were running down the hallway checking the doors to every room the come across looking for an exit. But alas all the doors they checked were either other cells like the ones they were in.

Finally Nonoko came across another hallway."Hey guys! I found another hallway!" she said motioning to them. They followed as they kept checking the doors but still nothing. But then they reached the end of the hall in a dead end.

"Damn it!" Mikan yelled punching the wall.

"We need to back track to the last hall we were in, before someone finds out we are gone." Said Hotaru as she and the other stated heading back.

To late.

Four people in black hooded capes stood in front of them. "Who are you!?" yelled Mikan. The guys in capes just stood there indifferent. "I said Who are you!?" Mikan yelled again. But this time one stepped forth.

"Your worst nightmare." He said in a deep voice getting into a fighting position as the other three followed suit.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight you to get passed you a one-on-one fight then." Mikan said also getting into position with her friends.

"Fine by me." The voice said again.

_'I can't get it off my mind but that guys voice sounds familiar. Aw well.' _Mikan thought as she charged at him with a fire ball in hand.

(Okay I'm just gunna name the hooded figures Guy 1 threw 4)

**Nonoko and Guy #4**

"Ready?" asked Nonoko in battle mode. The guy just gave her what looked like to be a nod. Nonoko attacked first. She had her fist in the air ready to hit him in the head, but as she was two feet from him he was gone. _'Huh? Where did he...' _that's when he appeared behind her with a kick to the back. She fell forward a few feet into the wall in-front of her.

_'Damn it... this guy must have an alice too. But in that case I'll have no regret using mine.'_ she thought as she opened her coat reveling veils of chemicals strapped to the inside.

The guy must have noticed because he charged towards her to finish the fight. Then before he got to her she pulled out a veil of pink stuff then slamming it onto the ground in-front of her as she disappeared this time.

He looked at the wall where she used to be. He turned around just in time to have Nonoko's fist hit him in the face. He fell towards the ground as Nonoko hog tied him.

_Victory goes to Nonoko._

**Anna and Guy #3**

"I...I-I don't want to hurt you." Anna said a little nervous.

"So what are you gunna do about that... pinkie." the guy said to her as Anna glared at him.

"Did.. DID YOU JUST CALL ME PINKIE!?" Anna yelled/asked furiously.

The guy gave a nod. "So what are you gunna do about that?" he asked mockingly

"I'M GUNNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" she said as she took something out of her pocket a threw it at him.

_'Oh shit.'_ the guy thought as he dodged it and watched the substance fly by him hitting the wall. But as he turned to face Anna again the same substance came at him and this time hit him pining him to the wall.

"What the heck is this?" the guy asked.

"I call it sticky dough and as you can guess what it does. Plus! It's edible." Anna said happily "I also didn't have to hurt you. But call me pinkie again and I _will_ hurt you." Anna said happily at first but turned into a devil when saying the last bit.

The guy visibly gulped.

_Victory goes to Anna_

**Hotaru and Guy #2**

Hotaru just stood there arms crossed. "So... uh... are we gunna start the fight?" the guy asked

"Ready when you are." said Hotaru indifferent.

"Um... okay... here I come...?" The guy said running at her. Hotaru... still indifferent but that was until...

_BAKA_

The guy flew across the room landing on the floor unconscious. Hotaru walked over to him and sat on his back as he let out a Ooph sound. She grabbed a container of crab roe. Where she got it... even the author does not know.

_Victory goes to Hotaru_

With Anna and Nonoko watching the fight.

"What just happened?" asked Anna

"Did you blink?" Nonoko asked back turning to her

"Ya, why?"

"That's what happened."

"Oh..."

**Mikan and Guy #1**

Mikan ran at him throwing fire balls. He dodged each one as the final fire ball was thrown he jumped into the air watching her from above and landed on the ground. When he land he looked up to see her but she disappeared.

"Where is she?" the guy growled as he looked all around him. But no sign of her. He then felt a light tap on his shoulder he turned around only to meet a fist in his face.

"AH!" he yelled in pain as some blood trickled down his mouth. Mikan then with her Ice alice encased his legs and arms in a block of Ice.

"Now let's see what's under that hood of yours." Mikan said as she reached for his hood but before she could touch it the Ice that was encasing him cracked and broke. Mikan couldn't get away fast enough. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the floor.

Mikan instead of transporting herself behind him she did something that would end the fight now. She lifted up her knee and nailed him in where the sun don't shine.

He let go of her and knelled down in pain like every guy would do... or should if it happened to them if not then I'd be wondering.

"Now to see who you really are..." Mikan said as she leaned over tore the cape from him. There in-front of her was...

**A/n) I was gunna stop here but I felt like I should give you some more since I didn't update in a while.**

-

-

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan tumbled back in surprise. The three other girls gaped as they took of their opponents cloaks too and there lay Yuu, Koko, and Ruka. The girls eyes widened cause they just beaten up their boyfriends.

"Oh Natsume I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Mikan said worriedly

"What do you think?" He asked her back grunting.

"Well this ain't a boo boo so I ain't gunna kiss it to make it better." Mikan said as everyone laughed Mikan could be a bit perverted at some points too.

"So any way back on topic." said Hotaru getting off Ruka's back. "Why did you attack us?"

"For training." said a voice from behind. They all looked at him and the girls remembered him from earlier.

"Your that crazy dude!" yelled Anna and Nonoko pointing a finger at him

The guy sweat dropped and took off his hood. It revealed...

"Na-Narumi? What the?" Asked Mikan

"This was all for training everything from the Alice Idol to the plane crash was a set up. I made these four agree to it." Narumi said pointing to the boys.

"This... THIS WAS ALL A SET UP!" the four yelled

Mikan twitched "We could have died... Anna, Nonoko you get the legs Hotaru you get the arms I'll claw out his eyes..."

"And then you four are next..." Mikan glared at the four guys who were gulping. Mikan turned back to Narumi as they attacked him.

"NO PLEASE! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! NO!" he tried defending himself but all was lost including his life. The four onlookers just ran away out of fear for their lives. And yes that included Natsume.

There is a lesson in all this, and that lesson is NEVER make a girl pissed or your life and your friends lives will be in danger forever more.

* * *

**Loubell - Well there you have it.  
Someone - (clears throat)  
Loubell - oh right this is my twin sister Mickey Mouse. Mickey for short.  
Mickey - That's right. I write the fighting and very romantic scenes Loubell writes the comedic scenes cause she's good at making people laugh.  
Loubell - And here's the reason I'm the older sweet and Innocent twin who writes everything else. She is the younger evil and perverted twin.  
Mickey - Everything I agree with even the perverted twin part. Though it's true.  
Loubell - Well then...  
Mickey - BYE!!**

**Edited: August 29 1:07  
**


	22. Forgiveness songs

**A/n) I'm back. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter up! YAY!**

**Disclaimer - Do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**-Forgiveness songs-**

After beating up Narumi and the four guys for tricking them they are now on a plane ride back 'home' to Gakuen Alice. The girls still very mad at the boys for tricking them like that. Then again who wouldn't be your boyfriend/girlfriend kidnap you throw you in a cellar then tries to beat you up, but in the end kick their asses not knowing who they are but then finding out later. Oh ya wouldn't be.

On the plane the four girls were in the back of the plane very mad. Koko being the stupid one (sorry fans) turned to where they were and asked "Are you girls still mad at us?" thus receiving four murderous glares. "I'll take that as a yes." he said as he turned tuned to face the four guys.

"They're still mad at us." Koko said to the four guys.

"No dip Sherlock Holmes." said Yuu. The other three turned to him as if to say 'what the hell' "What?" he asked Yuu is way to innocent and saying something like that from him is just weird.

"What are we gonna do for them to forgive us?" asked Ruka

"Don't know. But we better start formulating plans." said Yuu putting his hand on his chin in a thinking position

"I think we should wait until we're on the ground first."

"Why?" asked Yuu turning to him.

"Cause Koko 'formulating' anything will end up in disaster." Ruka replied

"HEY! I resent that!" Koko interrupted the two turned to him

"Okay, okay I know." Koko sunk back into his seat he turned to Natsume who had his eyes closed "Natsume you've been awfully quiet. Especially since it comes down to Mikan."

He looked at them "Hn...I already have a plan." Natsume smirked at them.

"Really? That was fast." said Yuu

"I have been planning this since Gay came up with that stupid plan."

"Man you've been planing it _that_ long." said Koko

"I knew this was gunna happen along time ago."

"What's the plan?"

Natsume turned to them he was about to tell but he was interrupted by a half dead Narumi. "Hey guys I forgot to tell you the Falling Stars (girls) and the Comets (boys) have a concert tomorrow at the Academy." he turned away fast to avoid the glares for not telling them sooner.

Natsume smirked he motioned the other three to come closer, as they did Natsume whispered the plan. "Oh." they three said. This might turn out better than if Yuu was the one that formulated the plan.

**(Skip the Rest of the plane ride) **

"Natsume are you sure this is gonna work?" Ruka was starting to have second thoughts

"I'm sure it's gonna work just wait you'll see." And with that the four separated and went to their dorm rooms.

_'I hope the plan works.' _Koko, Ruka, and Yuu thought

**The Next day**

"Mikan do you have the song you want to sing?" asked Hotaru

"Yup! Here." Mikan said giving Hotaru the song.

"Mikan! Hotaru! It's time to change into our outfits." Anna and Nonoko said happily.

**M**ikan's outfit consists of black black and red shoes and flare jeans with chains dangling of the side. She had a red v neck tank-top with a dragon on the side. Her bracelets were think black leather with spikes. Her hair was put up in a side pony tail with her bangs framing her face.

**H**otaru's outfit was a black and purple shoes with black flare jeans that had purple sparkles in swirls going down the side hem of the jeans. She had a dark purple shirt with HI in dark purple sparkles which stood for Hotaru Imai but mistaken as hi. She had purple thin metal bracelets. He hair was kept down.

**A**nna's outfit was a pink mini skirt with black doll shoes. Her shirt was a pink halter top and silver heart locket necklace. Her hair was put into two low pigtails.

**N**okoko's outfit was a blue knee length ruffled skirt and blue ankle length boots. Her shirt was a blue tank-top with darker blue swirls around the stomach. Her hair was in a half pony tail.

"You guys ready?" Mikan asked

"YA!" Anna and Nonoko yelled.

Just then Narumi popped from behind the dressing rooms door. "Okay girls you're up."

The four went on stage and grabbed their own instrument. Mikan went over to the microphone. "ARE YOU READY!"

"YA!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YA!"

"OKAY! HIT IT!"

(Mikan)  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy endin'

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy endin'

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

(Hotaru)  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

(Anna, Nonoko)  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)

Oh oh, oh oh

(Mikan)  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)

(Hotaru)  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

(Anna, Nonoko)  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Mikan, Hotaru)  
It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

(Mikan)  
He was everything, everything that I wanted

(Mikan, Hotaru)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending...

(Anna, Nonoko)  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Mikan)  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh ooooh...

-

"OKAY, NOW FOR THE FALLING STARS MALE COUNTER PARTS THE COMETS!" the announcer yelled as the guys came out on stage.

Natsume went over to the microphone. "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. But before I start we have done something that made some people we care about hate us. With this song I hope we can be forgiven by them."

(Natsume)  
You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'

(Ruka, Yuu, Koko)  
Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

(Natsume)  
I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care  
You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared  
I'm singin'

(Ruka, Yuu, Koko)  
Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

(Natsume)  
Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
You're better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go astray and  
We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay

(Ruka, Yuu, Koko)  
Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

(Natsume)  
You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'

(All)  
Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

-

The comets left the stage to where the Falling Stars were. "Are we forgiven?" asked Natsume.

The girls looked at them "We never said we hated you." Hotaru stated

"You acted like it." Yuu said

"Well we don't hate you we're just mad at you...a lot." Nonoko said

"Are we forgiven?" Ruka asked

"MMmmm..." The four thought about it "Yes." "No."

Everyone looked at Mikan. "What do you mean Mikan?" asked Anna

"He's not forgiven." Mikan said shaking her head.

"Why?" Asked Ruka

"Cause after what he's done I don't think I will be able to for a while." Mikan said walking out the stages door the rest watched as she did.

"Natsume?" asked a worried Ruka as he looked over at Natsume who was hiding behind his bangs as he also walked out.

"Natsume..."

"We need to get Mikan and Natsume and Mikan together again." said Nonoko

"But how?" asked Anna. Nonoko motioned for everyone to huddle together as she whispered the plan.

Nonoko smiled "We'll start plan A tomorrow."

* * *

**A/n)** **Oh No. Mikan didn't forgive Natsume. Would you forgive your friend/best friend/boyfriend/girlfriend if they did that to you? And I need some help with the plans suggestions very welcomed.Songs are My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne and Follow Me by Uncle Kracker**

**Edited: August 29 1:15  
**


	23. Mikan

**A/n) This story is probably gonna end soon...Maybe two chapters...three at the most.**

* * *

**-Mikan-**

"So What's the plan again?" Natsume asked while looking at the bouquet of colored roses in his hand.

Nonoko sighed "You're gonna go up to Mikan and apologize straight up to her."

"And if it doesn't work?" He asked

"It will work." Anna said surely "Now go her tiger!"Anna said pushing him out the door.

'_I have a funny feeling about this._' He thought rubbing the back of his neck.

Natsume walked to the place where he would most likely find Mikan at The Sakura Tree and sure enough she was. Mikan was sitting on a middle branch reading one of her books. Natsume sighed and walked over.

**Mikan's Prov.**

Okay so here I was reading a new book that I had bought, how long was it since I sat up here actually reading? A long time. To long if you ask me. And as per-usual something or _someone_ had to interrupt me just when I was getting to the good part.

"What do you was _Hyuuga_?" I hissed

"Uh...I was...um...here." he blushed as he held up a bouquet of Red Roses.

I jumped down from the branch and walked up to him.

"I'm not gonna forgive you so easily."

"Why not?" he asked.

'_Why not? Why NOT! Well I'll tell you WHY NOT! BECAUSE!...Persona..._'

"Persona I know you're there." I said turning to the tree where Persona came out from behind.

"Shiro Neko you have a mission tonight." he said

"Mikan I said that you shouldn't take any more missions or I'd tie you to your bed post." Natsume glared at me.

"Tch, like I'd listen to you."

"And Kuro Neko can be your back-up." Person said slinking into the darkness.

"WHAT!?" Okay now this is not going as expected.

Natsume smirked from behind me. Oh No.

Without saying a word to Natsume, I walked back to my room to get ready for tonight.

'_Damn that Persona it's going to be hard to ignore Hyuuga now._'

**End Prov.-Later That Night In The Northern Forest-**

Mikan arrived at the meeting place just on time but for once Natsume was early.

'_I guess he is excited for his first mission._' Mikan thought as she remembered all the times he fell on his butt trying to do a mid-air kick.

"Ah just on time my Shiro Neko." Persona said in his creepy voice.

"Stop the jabbering and cut down to the chase." Mikan said in an intimidating voice. She did not want to fool around today, she wanted to get this done and over with. Plus she has to bring Natsume with her and like him right now or not she doesn't want him to get hurt.

"Fine today you need to retrieve a disc that holds valuable information in the AAO Head Quarters." Persona said trowing a folder towards her.

Mikan picked up the folder with no hesitation and looked threw it. "Mission excepted."

Persona smirked. "Like you have a choice. The mission ends tomorrow, hope to see you then... alive that is." then he slunk into the darkness in which he came.

"Come on Hyuuga touch my shoulder and I'll teleport us there." Mikan said as Natsume walked over to her.

"Call me Natsume or better yet Natsume-_kun_." He said wrapping both arms around her waist from behind also nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

Mikan growled at him and snapped her fingers.

Mikan then found herself floating in above the AAO Head Quarters. While she was looking down at it she noticed that Natsume was not hanging on to her anymore. She looked down below her to find that Natsume was face flat on the ground. She smirked, he did deserve it.

Mikan who was floating above him landed next to him on her feet. "I told you to hang on to my shoulder but no you had to grab on to my waist. Pervert."

Natsume got off the ground and to his feet. '_She called me by my pet name._' he thought happily.

Mikan who was reading his mind rolled her eyes. "It's not a pet name idiot. Now do you wanna finish this and go home and get back to our sad lives or stand there all day like the idiot you are?"

"Hn." Natsume replied with the least bit of enthusiasm. '_She had to ruin my mood by saying that._'

"I heard that." she said inquired tauntingly

"You were supposed to." he taunted back

Mikan rolled her eyes and looked at the door they were nearest at. It was being guarded by six guard with alices.

"Hyuuga you take the three on the left and I'll take the three on the right." she commanded. Natsume nodded. Mikan put her hand on his shoulder turning them invisible.

They both walked up to the door silently. Then when they got close enough they knocked out the guards swiftly. Mikan erased their alices. (cause she already had those alices and so they wouldn't be a nuisance in the future.)

Turning visible once again as they opened the door a crack. They went in stealthily careful not to trigger any alarms. As they were hiding around a corner from guards Natsume heard a small cry coming from the room next to him.

Natsume turned to the room,opening the door to find a small girl on the floor all beat up with scars and scratches. Natsume cautiously went over to her.

The girl looked up at him. "No! Please don't hurt me!" She said he arms covering her face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. If you want I can get you out of this place." He said quietly not to make her more fearful.

The girl stood "Please."she reached her hands out to him.

That's when Natsume noticed his eyes widened visibly "Aoi?"

"Hm? How do you..." she was cut off when he got on his knees and hugged her.

"Nii-san?" she asked. Natsume nodded. If it weren't for his ego he'd probably start crying about now.

"Hyuuga I got the disc...what are you..."Mikan entered the room and noticed the scene. '_Awww. That must be his sister. It said in the folder that we might come across her. Glad I took the mission. Maybe I could..._' Mikan's thoughts were cut short.

"Hey you two!" and in came a guard.

'_Damn must have triggered a silent alarm._' Mikan turned to face the guys. Natsume picked up Aoi and also turned to face them.

Mikan activated her Ice alice and threw sharp Ice blades into his heart instantly killing him.

"Come on we need to get out of here quick!" Mikan yelled running out of the room. Natsume close behind with Aoi in his arms.

Just before we got to the door a blockade of alices lined up in-font of them.

'_Damn._' Natsume and Mikan thought at the same time.

A guy from the line came up to the 'Reo'

He smirked. "I hope you know none of you are gonna make it out alive." he said

"Why would you say that?" Mikan asked

"Cause there's a bomb in this building ready to explode at anytime.

Natsume's heart dropped. They might be able to escape, Aoi, Mikan.

Natsume's eyes glowed a deep red. A inferno of fire engulfed Reo and the guards as they all screamed in pain then died.

But this action was just at the some time the bomb went off and the building started to crack above them.

'_Damn it, I only have enough energy to teleport the two of them out of here._' Mikan turned the Natsume. "Natsume I wanted you to know that I have forgiven you." Mikan smiled

"Mikan you make it sound like you might not come back to the academy with us." Natsume said

Mikan's smile grew. "I want you to take care of your sister, and I wanted you to know that..." The building crumbled with fire erupting behind them. Mikan looked back and smiled once more before a tear ran down her cheek.

"Mikan..." Natsume said frantically, Mikan snapped her fingers and teleported Natsume and Aoi out of there.

**-At the academy-**

Natsume landed in-front of the high school division with Aoi in his arms. He looked around him hoping to find Mikan next to him but...she wasn't.

Natsume recalled what had last happened at the AAO.

The last thing he saw was fire erupting every where and the building crumbling and the exit blocked.

"Mikan..." Natsume said frantically, Mikan snapped her fingers just before the inferno engulfed her also whispering the last words he would ever hear her say '_I Love You._'

* * *

**A/n) I was trying to update now for about a week now but I needed to rake my mind for forgiveness ideas...ow my brain hurts. Plus I had to write this very quick cause my big family is going somewhere.  
**

**Edited: August 29 1:28  
**


	24. Days turn to Years

**A/n) Second to last chapter...I think... Announcement...After this story is done I will go back from the first to the last chapter to fix mistakes that I notice and ad some things. If I don't notice I'm not going back to fix THE WHOLE CHAPTER! And last chapter was rushed and I kinda wanted to get the chapter out. So...yeah...**

* * *

**-Days Turn To Years-**

The next day when Natsume told everyone the news, most believed she was dead, but a few close to her believed her to be alive.

Hotaru, Mikan's best friend throughout her whole entire life believed her to still be alive, the same goes for the rest of Falling Stars, and the Comets.

Hotaru said she'd probably come back in a few days uninjured and as happy as ever, or in the hospital, but when those few days went by she never showed up. Now even she was skeptical about her being alive.

Natsume afterward went into a depressed state, and became as cold as ever. He barely let's anyone near him even his best friend Ruka. Natsume up held Mikan's words and took care of Aoi. Natsume also believed he could of done something to save and thought it was his fault.

After a month of Mikan not showing up Anna and Nonoko broke down crying, yelling 'THAT'S IT! SHE'S DEAD WE JUST KNOW SHE IS!.' One by one Comets and Stars believed the same thing.

The school just wasn't the same without her, plus without the Falling Stars lead singer they had to quit being a band and turning back to being 'normal' students at the academy.

-

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

-

After five years, the group being 22 now, graduate from Alice Academy Collage. Today is the graduation ceremony. Wearing their gowns and beanies the students get ready to receive their deplomas'.

Narumi stepped up to the podium to give his speech...

_Throughout these years of my teaching these students, I have come to know their strengths, and weaknesses.  
They all had the best of times here.  
Six years ago, a new group came to the Academy called the Comets.  
These four boys met their counterparts the Falling stars.  
You could say they were rivals but now they are together almost as one group.  
An eight people group.  
But five years ago the leader of the Falling Stars passed away from going on a mission.  
_

-

The audience and graduates eyes had started to tear at the mention of their favorite brunette. Some thought it was unfair the she was the one who had to go on that mission and die.

Hotaru put her head down with her bangs covering her eyes, so no one could notice she was crying. Ruka who sat next to her put and arm around her shoulder pulling her close as she cried. Ruka who couldn't stand it any longer cried also.

-

_That girl was Mikan Sakura who would also be graduating today.__  
She was a daughter figure to me and a friend to everyone.  
She cared for everyone even if she didn't show it._  
_Sometimes I wonder what would of happened if she was here today._

_-_

Narumi's voice croaked, he was trying to hold back the tears that were trying to spill.

-

_Not only are we holding a graduation today, but a wake for her.  
Mikan never liked the idea of leaving everyone and did all she could to protect them.  
And if she were she'd say-_

-

-"Stop crying you big babies I'm right here." Everyone turned and saw...

"MIKAN!" Anna and Nonoko dive bombed and glopped. Yes, there on the side of the stage stood Mikan Sakura the once thought to be dead girl.

Natsume looked up to see the one person who he thought was dead standing in-front of him. "Mi-Mikan?"

Mikan looked up and met Natsume's gaze, their eyes locked for a few minutes before Mikan talked "I'm back, Na-tsu-me."

Natsume stood up from his chair and looked at her. Then did the last thing anyone thought he'd do, He glopped her.

They both fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

"Mikan your here." Natsume said

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Mikan cocked her head to one side

"Everyone thought you were dead. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?"

Mikan shrugged "Somethings are better left unsaid."

"Whatever. I'm just glade you're here." Natsume said, Mikan smiled

"Oh yea Mikan," Natsume said giving a small smile. "I was gonna give you something five years ago before you were mad at me."

"What was it?"

Natsume got down on one knee "Mikan I know we're not old enough to marry yet but would you be my fiance? But since it's graduation and we're 22. Mikan will you marry me and make me the happiest guy in the solar system?" he asked pulling out the ring.

Mikan started to cry now. "Yes." she said getting down on her knees to hug him. Natsume slipped on the ring.

"Now I have a question for you. Did you carry that ring every where with you?" '_If says yes that'll be weird I mean fiver years carrying that around. Come on who does that?_'

Natsume smirked "Yup! It reminded me of you." Natsume leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Nonoko and Anna yelled together.

'_What the hell are they talking about?_' Mikan thought to herself turning to them.

'_Yup, and I'll make sure of it._' Natsume smirked.

"And Mikan's gonna be dead for making me believe she was dead for these past five years!"

"Calm down Hotaru." Ruka said giving her a peck on the cheek. Hotaru blushed a little.

"Awwwwww."

"I have a feeling they'll be the next couple." Mikan said, Natsume nodded.

"DEAD MEAT!" yelled Hotaru getting out her Baka gun chasing Mikan around.

'_God I missed this life and happiness._' Everyone thought

* * *

**A/n) next chapter epilogue tell me what you want in it and I'll see what I can do. Chapter was rushed cause I'm going some where. AGAIN!** **Why is it every time I wright a chapter that I have to go some where?**

**Edited: August 29 2:06  
**


	25. Epiloge six months later

**A/n) Last Chapter...YAY! Okay HERE WE GO!** **Um... Oh yeah! When I'm done with the repairs for this story I will post an authors note at the end telling you repairs are done. Sound ok? Also I have a poll in my profile for which G.A story I will do next. Or tell me in a review...don't matter. Poll ends...I don't know but it will with-in two three months...maybe.**_**  
**_

* * *

**-Epilogue- Six Months Later-**

"Mikan are ya ready?" Hotaru asked

"But what if I trip over my dress?" Mikan looked over at her

"Then everyone can rightfully say that you're a klutz."

Mikan pouted.

'_It's good to have you back Mikan. Those five years were hectic._' Hotaru thought giving a small smile.

Mikan release a nervous sigh as the flower girl and brides maids lined up in-front of her with Narumi walking her down the aisle.

Aoi was the flower girl wearing a light pink dress with lace. Anna, Nonoko the brides maids and Hotaru maid of honor were wearing blue off shoulder dresses that reached to the floor. (as you could probably tell she's getting married) Mikan was wearing a pure white sleeveless dress that also went to the floor.

Mikan had her eyes closed trying to get rid of her nervousness. But when she looked up and saw Natsume at the alter all of that nervousness disappeared.

When she was finally next to Natsume the ceremony began.

(I fall a sleep during things like this and never pay attention so we'll skip to the end...)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The preacher said closing his book. Natsume turned and looked at his now wife and kissed her as aw's filled the room.

(TO THE uh...whatchyamacallit...uh...RECEPTION!)

Everyone was happy and laughing as Koko (one of Natsume's grooms men) stood up to preform a toast.

"Throughout my time knowing these two, I have come to now know these two couldn't make a more perfect couple. Natsume has always thought of Mikan in ways you people might not understand unless your not virgin any more. Believe me I should know I'm the mind reader." Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor at the earlier statement. The temperature in the room rose.

Koko cleared his throat. "Now before Natsume really DOES turn me into Koko-Crips like he has threatened many times before I think I should shut up. BUT!! Before I do Mikan has something to tell Natsume." Koko smirked over at her.

Mikan glared at him. "First before I do tell Natsume THAT!" Mikan's glare intensified. "Everyone has wondered what happened to me five and a half years ago. So I'm gonna tell you. After I teleported Natsume and Aoi out of the collapsing burning building I didn't have enough power to teleport me out. Then all I remember is waking up in a hospital two and a half years later. I also had amnesia so after I had come out of the comma I was in I couldn't remember anything. Doctors said I was lucky to be alive. So finally after another two and a half years my memories returned as I stepped near the academy gates. So I had to drop by and see how you all were doing. Only to find out Narumi was claiming I was dead. YOU ALL HONESTLY THINK I WAS DEAD!? NOTHING CAN STAND UP TO THE NOW ALMIGHTY HYUUGA MIKAN! MUAHAHAHAHA!!"

Everyone looked at her weird.

Mikan reflected upon her actions. "Uh...sorry."

"So Mikan what did you want to tell Natsume?" Anna asked

"Oh yeah THAT!" Mikan glared at Koko

"Natsume are you sitting and not drinking water?"

Natsume looked at her strange.

"Okay uh...Natsume I'm pregnant."

Everyone looked over at Natsume.

Registering...

Registering...

Thud

"Natsume?"

"NATSUME!"

"The almighty black cat of Alice Academy, Hottie and playboy of this millennium Natsume Hyuuga, leader of the band Comets, the person who practically is Playboy Magazine, has just fainted." Koko laughed "I can see it on the Spike TV show America's Most Amazing Video's and that's over in America. Then have it as the head liner for Times Magazine."

"We need to Commemorate this time...EVERYONE GET YOUR CAMERA'S!" But before anyone could Hotaru already had a Mountain of pictures.

"I'll sell this one to their kids in the future." Hotaru said to herself with money signs in her eyes. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Speaking of kids, Mikan is it a girl or boy and how many do you plan on having?" asked Nonoko

"I Don't know I'm only two months in. As for how many...I don't know that either."

"Well then we'll just have to wait and see."

**Years Later **

Natsume and Mikan are now twenty-seven and have one kid. Natsume kinda went into shock and didn't do anything to cause it again. Their kid is a boy who's name is Zen he is four years old.

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

"Natsume can you get the door?"

"Hn." Natsume went over to open the door but before he could lay his hand on the knob the door was busted down and landed right on top of Natsume who was laying on the floor with the door on top of him. Complements of Hotaru's gun.

"Hotaru! Why'd you do that? You could hurt someone doing that." Mikan said running over to her to give her to give her a hug.

"Baka you're not even gonna check to see if your husband is alright?"

"He's fine." Mikan said motioning to Natsume who flipped the door over to his side and got up."So hows the baby?"

"Kicking and annoying." she said plainly. Yes! A month later after Natsume and Mikan got married, Ruka proposed to Hotaru. She's now pregnant with her second child six months in.

"Zen wasn't like that, he's pretty calm. I bet you're baby is going to be very hyper." Hotaru groaned at the thought.

"This reminds me. Hey Zen how would you like to see a picture I took of your dad when he found out Mikan was going to have you." Hotaru never backs down she said she would sell a picture to the kid so here she is selling one.

"Wait Zen." Mikan said kneeling to his side whispering something in his ear.

Zen nodded.

"Hey Natsume come here." Mikan motioned Natsume to come over.

"Natsume..." Mikan said taking his hands in hers. "Uh...well I uh...I'm pregnant again..." Mikan bit her lip.

Registering...

Registering...

Thud

"Mikan, What did you say to Zen?" Hotaru asked

"Why buy a picture when you can see the live show?" Mikan smirked

**The End**

**Fin**

**O Fim**

If you wonder what happen to Yuu, Koko, Anna, and Nonoko.

Well...

Yuu and Nonoko got married privately in Hawaii and have one kid named Crystie. Koko and Anna have yet to tie the knot but Koko is planning... Aoi met Youichi when Natsume and her visited their father. Her father arranged the marriage with Youichi. Thankfully the two liked each other enough to get married sooner than expected no kids.

* * *

**A/n) Do you want a separate lemon on how Mikan got pregnant? Something was wrong with this site yesterday for me. It wouldn't save the documents so I couldn't update yesterday as planned...Read _A/n_ Above...**

**Edited: August 29 2:13  
**


	26. Authors Note

.

.

.

.

Repairs are done! Woho!

I am officially done with this story.

Oh yea those who wanted the lemon. It's out. It's called That Night.

Some of you have already read it. In fact I KNOW some of you have already read it.

It's a one-shot. But I don't know if I should make it into milti-chapies or not.

Like the first chapter is where Mikan gets pregnant then the later chapters are when she goes threw the pregnancy. Poor Natsume.

Anyway REPAIRS ARE DONE! WOHO! I know I already said that but I'm glad it is.

Then there are my other stories. (Groan)

Koko is my favorite character who's yours?

_**Anyway thanx to those who reviewed From first to last chapter IN ORDER!**_

X3LiLCutiePieXD

Squir-san

catheriney2004

dominiqueanne

tangerine kisses

KMAC 08

Berry Happy _-Anon-_

ToS-fanatic15

animeaddict09

crimsoneyes44

xXxdarkAnGel lOveRxXx

iimAdOrKabLe

sammae18

moonlightprincess08

krishaNe

owly-chan

cherryblossoms010 _-Anon-_

angelica marasigan _-Anon-_

DrawerDiary

AkitoKazuki II

REiKA _-Anon-_

MeIsWatIam

little.miss.kawaii

jaoce _-Anon-_

-natsume-luvr25-

AYUMO10

!!hAzel!! _-Anon-_

Animecherryblossem33

Demon-Wolf101

Tsuki-Megami-chan

henna994

Manga Lover 94

Chichiru chu

konnie

youare-who-youare

BlackRain105

khatzie

XxFallenDemonxX

petalsfalling

starrynight3800

meliss66 _-Anon-_

'sakura-syaoran forever'

.

.

I never knew it would be this popular. (sniff) Thank you all!

If I missed your name please tell me I'LL FIX THAT PROBLEM IMMEDIATELY! Mua!

Speaking of that I have a poll in my profile for the next story I'm gonna do and...

Well...

IT'S IN A THREE WAY TIE!

And let me tell you

I AIN'T DOING ALL THREE OF THEM!

MY BRAIN CAN NOT EVEN PROSES ONE!

So please vote. (cries)

But if you did you don't have to worry about it.

BYE! UNTIL MY NEXT STORY! MUA!

.

.

.

.

Cookies! Mmmm.

Oh sorry continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COOKIES WITH DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIPS MMMMMmmmmm!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APPLE PIE!

CREAM PIE!

BLUEBERRY PIE!

ONION PIE! Oh wait what? Ew.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is where Natsume and Mikan make out. Cause of bored-ness. Hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is this bugging you?

No?

Let's keep going then!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Done now?

NOPE!

What are Mikan and Natsume doing now?

...

MY VIRGIN EYES OH CRAP!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay now I'm getting annoyed and I'm the one typing it.

She sells, Sea shells, down by the sea shore.

Koko: That is where Natsume and Mikan do something mature.

Me: I did NOT need to know that! I'm NEVER going to the beach again EVER!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OKAY I'M DONE!

Koko: So aren't Mikan and Natsume.

Me: SHUT UP! (pluggs ears)

You are SOOOOO not my favorite character any more.


End file.
